Seduce and Destroy
by mitchellsunf
Summary: Katherine makes a bet with Damon to take Bonnie down. It invovles seducing her. But what happens if Damon plays the part to well and falls for Bonnie?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie P.O.V

"Hey Bonnie!" I turned around to face my two best friends, Elena and Meredith. It was finally Friday and after a long week of school and work we have the weekend to look forward to. Elena had a huge smile on her face. "Tyler's throwing a party this weekend and guess who's Matt told me was coming."

_This must have something to do with a boy_. I thought as I asked her "Who?"

"Stefan Salvatore, the new boy who I must have." She said excitedly

I laughed at her comment. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well you're coming to the party with us right?" Meredith asked.

"Um…Sure. It's just…"

Elena cut me off "No. School was hell this week. I think we all deserve to have some fun." She said and Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Fine but I might not even have anything to wear."

This time Meredith cut in. "No excuses. If I have to go watch Elena drool over Stefan so do you. She said with a smile. Elena put on a mock angry face and playfully hit Meredith's arm and I couldn't help but laugh at them. As we all started to walk towards Meredith's car.

The next day as promised Elena and Meredith came to my house ready to pick out my outfit for Tyler's party. It didn't take long as I expected it to we all eventually decided on an black dress I got for my last birthday. We spent most of the day getting ready and listening to Elena's plan about Stefan.

Night was getting closer and I couldn't shake the bad feeling I kept getting about tonight. My family did tell me something about our family history and how I was a witch but I never put any thought into it. I didn't want to spoil the mood tonight so I kept quiet and tried to focus on other things like the party.

We arrived at Tyler's big house after a half-hour drive. There we seen many classmates there. Like Sue she was one of our friends but we weren't very close, like best friends. And we saw Tyler hanging out with his usual group. And at last we saw our friend Matt. He was hanging with Stefan, which caught Elena's attention. We walked over there by them and greeted them. "Hey Matt. Hey Stefan" I said as we approached them.

"Hey" They replied in unison.

"So you guys enjoying the party?" Elena asked looking mainly at Stefan. He only nodded at her but Matt spoke up. "Yeah, it's okay but it would be better if Tyler wasn't here." He said nodding toward Tyler who was flirting with a group of girls. I almost forgot how much they hated each other.

"Well Matt it's a little hard for him to leave when it's _his_ party." Meredith said

"I know. But I still hate the guy. I only came because I needed a break figured this was it."

"Yeah, us too." I said

It became silent for a while then suddenly Stefan excused himself and walked away from us. I could notice the crestfallen expression on Elena's face. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile which she returned.

Stefan P.O.V

Matt and I had arrived at Tyler's party. He had begged me to go with him and I had reluctantly agreed. After about fifth teen minutes Elena had shown up with her friends in tow.

"Hey Matt. Hey Stefan" Bonnie had said when they approached us.

"We carried on with small talk and talk about Tyler for about five minutes then a silence came over us. Then I sensed something familiar it took me a few seconds to completely recognize the presence. _Damon._

_How you doing little brother?_

_Where are you?_

_Guess_

I looked around until my eyes met with those of my brothers. "Excuse me I'll be right back." And I started to walk toward him.

Damon P.O.V

I couldn't believe Saint Stefan is actually at a party, trying to blend in with these humans. Three more girls joined him and the blond boy he was with. They started to talk and after that Stefan had finally caught sight of me. As he started to make his way over to me I smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm disappointed in you brother. Why can't I just be here to spend time with you?"

"What are you doing here?" He repeated with a slight growl

"Calm down. I not here to hurt anyone. Even you. I'm just here to enjoy the party." I said slapping his arm "You better get back to your friends their starting to get suspicious."

"Damon please don't do anything not tonight. You have to let the past go." And with that he went to go join the rest of his friends. So I decided to stay too. After a while the party was starting to get boring and just when I was about to leave I saw her. Katherine.

I stalked over to her. "Of all the places you could've been tonight you chose to come here?" I said

"I could say the same about you." She said back with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Too bad I don't want you."

Her expression didn't change the slightest. "Prove it." she said simply

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you don't want me. Let's play a game."

"Why don't you go play with Stefan because I'm done with your games." I growled

"Stefan…wouldn't be interested in this game. But you…are another story. And plus if you win I'll leave you alone _forever_."

"If it'll get rid of you then fine."

She smirked again "There's someone in this room who's very powerful and I just want to take her down a peg."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Simple I want you to seduce her and when you're done with her…well that's up to you."

"I still not seeing the challenge in this." I said

"You will. Have a look." She inclined her head to where Stefan was with the same group from earlier.

"Which one?"

"I'm surprised you can't sense her power. The redhead."

I watched her. I did feel energy coming off from her. She was laughing with everyone else. She looked innocent. "Her?" she nodded "So what if I lose this game, which is unlikely, but humor me."

"If you lose you'd be mine again and things could go back to how they were between us."

"You mean before you decided that you wanted Stefan too?"

"Sure. So do we have a deal?" she said and held out her hand

"Deal."

**A/N: **Take note this is AU**. **Yes to anyone who has seen it the idea did come from Cruel Intentions. And I'm also continuing All the Right Moves. Please Let me know if I should go on or quit while I'm ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie P.O.V

I guess I was worrying to much about tonight. Everything was going fine. And not only for me after Stefan came back he and Elena finally hit it off. She and him are going out on a date soon. Now we're talking last week football game, which of course we won. It was great we were joking and laughing. I figured it was time to get something to drink so I excused myself from the group and went in search for something to drink. Luckily I didn't have to look long. I reached the refreshment table full of food, drinks, and of course a keg. Benefit of being Tyler Smallwood I guess. I was getting so lost in thought I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said looking up at the person and my eyes widen. He was slightly taller than me and dark eyes and dark hair. I felt like fainting when he smiled at me.

"It's no problem." he said smoothly "You were hanging out with Stefan right?"

"Um…yeah do you know him?" I asked confused he looked too old to be in high school

"Very well actually I'm his brother Damon Salvatore." He said extending his hand

"Oh I-I didn't know he had a brother but then again he keeps to himself." Taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Bonnie."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." At this point I knew I was blushing madly but couldn't help it. We spent what felt like hours starring at each other until I heard a voice behind me.

"Bonnie. There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Meredith said almost popping out of nowhere.

"Sorry Mere. I was just talking to…" I turned back around to find Damon vanished. I haven't seen of heard him leave.

"Talking to…?"

"Um…no one just this guy." I said quickly

"You met a guy? What's his name does he go to school with us?" She asked excitedly

"His name is Damon and I don't think he goes to school. We didn't really talk much."

"Oh. Well maybe you'll see him again." She said soothingly

" Yeah sure," I hoped

We arrived back to Elena, Stefan, and Matt. "Hey what did we miss?" I said hoping none of of them would question me about my whereabouts.

Matt spoke up "Uh, nothing Stefan and I were discussing the next game against the Redsharks. They should be easy to beat, my grandmother runs faster than their QB1." he said and we all laughed at his comment. We spent four more hours there laughing and occasionally dancing. I haven't seen Damon anymore and after a while I stopped looking. Maybe I was putting too much into our small talk. We all were set to leave, all I had to do was grab my jacket. While I did that I parted from everyone to go retrieve it. After a few seconds of searching, I found mine.

"Bonnie!" I heard a voice come near me.

"Damon? Where did you go? You kinda just left me." I said trying to hide the dejection in my voice.

"Well I didn't want to keep you away from your friends." he said smoothly

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later…maybe." I said as I began to walk away. That was until he grabbed my arm.

"Wait." he began "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" he asked

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. "Uh…I don't know."

He looked a little shocked but shook it off quickly. I could tell this guy has never been rejected. "Come on. We'll have a good time I promise."

I thought about it I gave in. "Okay fine."

"Good. How about next Friday?"

"Sure. Where?"

"I can pick you up from school. Is that okay?"

"It's fine." I said with a smile.

"See you then." He said as he took my hand and kiss the back of it.

We parted after that and I met up with Elena and Meredith. I only knew one thing then.

_This week was going to be interesting._

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/favored my story hope I don't let you down!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie P.O.V.

After my meeting with Damon I went back to Elena and Meredith. "Bonnie, what took you so long?" Elena asked.

I struggled to keep my cool while speaking. "Well. I-I kinda…just got asked out on a _date_." I almost screamed. _So much for keeping my cool. _

"What?" From Meredith

"By who?" From Elena

I turned to Meredith and said "Damon" and I turned to a confused Elena and said "He's Stefan brother he didn't tell you about him.?"

Elena slowly shook her head and said "No. Does he go to our school?"

"No, he's older than us." I said shyly.

I waited for Elena to respond but it was Meredith that spoke up. "See Bonnie. So when are you going out?"

"Friday."

"Good." Elena spoke up "Plenty of time to get you prepared." At this we all laughed and went home for the night.

Damon P.O.V.

"See you then." I said as I took her hand and kissed the back of it. I watched her part away from me and walk back to her friends. I turned around only to bump into someone.

"Watch i-" I stopped as I recognized the figure. "Little Brother? Careful or for Christmas I might have to get you a bell for that neck." I said smirking

"What are you doing?"

I feigned ignorance "What ever do mean?"

"You know what. What do you want with Bonnie?"

"That's…none of your concern."

His eyes darken and he said "I won't let you hurt her or anyone else."

_Ah poor foolish brother _I sent him mentally. "If I wanted to do something. Do you really think you have the power to stop me?"

"Maybe not but I'll find a way."

"Look, brother we don't have to fight. I can have my fun and you can stay the soft brooding vamp that you are."

"I meant what I said I won't let you hurt her."

"Well you don't have to worry. I won't do anything to her she won't enjoy." I said before turning and leaving.

Bonnie P.O.V (Monday)

The day was almost over I headed into sixth hour. Biology. I walked in and took the only empty seat next to Stefan. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey Bonnie." That got me surprised he rarely spoke to anyone but maybe he's just being polite.

"Hey" I said flashing him a smile.

"I heard that you and my brother are going out with my brother."

"Yeah he asked me out at Tyler's party."

"Do you like him?" he asked suddenly and caught me off guard.

"Um…I-I don't know I mean w-we just met you know."

"Yeah the only reason I asked was because I just want you to be careful. Damon's not the guy you think he is."

I was starting to get worried. At first I was just thinking of ignoring it and finally getting into whatever lecture was going on but found myself asking "What do mean?"

He looked as if he wanted to explain and yet keep me in the dark about something. "He just he doesn't care about the girl he's with and I don't want to see you get hurt or anything."

"Oh. Are you saying he asked me out as a joke or something?" I asked, picking up on how desperate I sounded.

"I don't know, he very unpredictable. I just want to make sure you're saf-uh he doesn't toy with you."

I caught his slip. And I couldn't help to think what he meant.

"Wait Stefan-"

"Miss McCullough and Mr. Salvatore any questions or comments?" came the voice of our annoying bio teacher.

"No sir sorry." said Stefan

"Good. I hope your conversation is finished or you both could stay after class."

"No we're done." I said more annoyed than ever.

A boring hour later we were dismissed to go home. I wanted to catch up with Stefan but Matt beat me to him. He and Stefan were called for a meeting by the coach. I saw no point waiting so I went to look for Elena and Meredith. I reached the parking lot to get to Meredith's car. Or that was my intention before I saw the most beautiful car _ever_. And to obvious surprise the window rolled down and revealed Damon.

"Hey Red need a ride?"

"What are you doing here today?"

"I came to see if you needed a ride." He said and smirked

It was very tempting. But then Stefan words came back to me and I still haven't found out what he really meant. "Sorry I can't I have friends waiting."

"I'm sure you can make it up to them later."

This got me thinking maybe I didn't need answers from Stefan especially when I can get them from the source. "I guess I can send them a text or something." He seemed satisfied with my answer and I climbed in with him. "Nice car." I commented. We pulled off and I started giving him directions to my house. After sending Elena a text telling her and Meredith to go on without me. I decide it was time to get my answers. "So…" I really didn't know how to start I couldn't believe my plan was already backfiring on me.

"Sooo…." Damon said undoubtedly mocking me.

"Um…Why me?"

He turned to me "What?"

"Why me? I mean there are plenty of girls you could have. But you chose me. Why?"

He seemed to be in deep thought about something. I was about to call his name when he finally answered. "I think we might have more in common than you think. And I would like to find out more about you but not now."

I paused so not expecting that "Why?"

He smirked and turned toward me. "Because we're at your house." he said inclining his head toward my home. I didn't even know we stopped, must've been in deep thought.

"Oh. Thanks for the ride." I said and made a move to grab my things and leave. But Damon shocked me by grabbing me and kissing my cheek. I sat there frozen as he made a move for my lips but as he neared only centimeters away I gathered my senses and moved back. "I-I got to go. Bye I said and hurried out of the car and in my home. This was the last thing I wanted to happen now. His own brother told me to watch out for him and I was about to kiss him. I sighed and listened as I heard Damon's car pull off. All while trying to figure out what I was going to do about Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie P.O.V

This was a mess! I didn't know if or how I could get out of this. Not to mention if I even wanted to get out of it. Everything was so confusing now. I wanted Damon, hell who wouldn't? But I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know what I am to him. As million thoughts went through my head I could only find one thing distracting enough: homework. I spent the rest of the day doing that and Damon eventually kept popping into my head.

The next day had flew by fast and I was heading out of Bio. I saw Stefan and Elena talking to each other and as I neared them I got hint of their topic. They saw me walking toward them and both smiled. "Hey!" Elena said

"Hey. Stefan can we talk?" I could see the expression on both of their faces change. Elena's face turned with a mixture of confusion and anger and Stefan's face turned confused and then he nodded. We walked over to my locker under the suspicious glare of Elena.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he said

"Your brother." I said simply

He tensed up but kept his face cool. "What happen did he do anything?"

_Besides try to kiss me. _"No. I-It's just I agreed to go on a date with him." he shot me a disappointed look. "Before you talked to me about him and I don't exactly know…"

"If you still want to go out." he finished

"Yeah." I muttered

"Bonnie I know you're confused but you really shouldn't go out with him."

"Maybe. But I have the feeling that he doesn't take rejection so well."

"He doesn't." he said

I was back in a mess my emotions were out of control and I wasn't really sure what I wanted. If only there was a way to sort this out. And then I got a good idea one that could possibly work out.

"Stefan… can I ask you a favor?" I asked hoping for his approval.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Friday came unbelievably fast. I spent the rest of the week with Elena and Meredith preparing for my date with Damon. And as predicted Damon's car was outside already parked. I walked over and got inside. Damon was waiting for me with a smirk already on his face. I started to feel nervous. "Where are we going?" I asked

"This great Italian place it's been my favorite for years." he explained and I nodded.

The car ride was short and quiet. We finally arrived at this small but fancy restaurant and I couldn't understand why I never heard of this place before. We sat and I looked at my menu and after a while noticed that Damon was staring at me. "What?" I asked

"It's nothing." He stated simply. "I was wondering if you want to come to my place after dinner?"

"Actually I can't. I'm busy." I said hoping he'd buy my lie.

He looked skeptical for a while then responded. "Busy with what it's a weekend." he stated with a hint of annoyance.

"You know school stuff and um…other things." I said lamely.

Damon was about to respond when a familiar female voice cut in. "Bonnie?" We both turned to see Elena and Stefan standing not too far away from us.

"Hey Elena. Stefan." I said and look at Stefan with a nod and grateful smile, which he returned. "Wanna join us?" I asked surprising Elena and Damon.

"Uh…" Elena started but Stefan cut in with "We'd love to." And with that he got a chair for Elena and himself and pulled up to our table.

"You know little brother…There are plenty of tables around here I'm sure you and you date would love anyone of them." Damon said annoyance obvious in his voice.

"I didn't think you mind." Stefan said

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you were wrong."

We all sat silently for a few minutes before Elena decided to break the silence. "So what's good to eat here?" she asked turning to Stefan "Anything to recommend?"

I decided to join in and turned to Damon. "Yeah what's really good here?"

He turned to me and smirked. "There's a lot of good things here. And other things I've been waiting to taste." He then turned and looked at Stefan with his smirk and Stefan's face turned with what look like a knowing anger. But I just shook it off in gratefulness to Stefan for helping me out with Damon tonight. I thought back to our conversation earlier.

"_Stefan… can I ask you a favor?" I asked hoping for his approval._

"_Sure what is it?" _

"_Would you mind coming along tonight just in case." I said slowly._

"_Come along? Damon will be suspicious of that."_

"_Not if you 'accidentally bring Elena to the same place." I said with a smirk._

"_Okay sounds like a plan." _

Of course I wasn't counting on the amount of awkwardness between the four of us. Thankfully our waitress had returned and took our orders. I prayed that the rest of the evening would speed on and be forgotten. And of course I had no such luck. So I had to do something. "So where are you from?" I asked Stefan but Damon responded.

"We're originally from Florence, Italy."

That kind of sparked my interest. "Italy really? How is it there?"

"It's beautiful there but it's nothing compared to the sight that's before my eyes now."

I blushed and looked away quickly. "Oh…well I guess that's…"

"Here are your drinks." the waitress came back with a tray of our drinks. I felt relief wash over me.

Soon after that our food was brought to us. I thought I was finally in the clear, but I totally forgot about the ride home, the thing I couldn't ask Stefan help with. We all parted and I said my goodbyes to Stefan and Elena while Damon stood silent. After they left I got into Damon's car.

The ride was silent until Damon spoke up. "So why did you invite my little brother and his date along on _our _date." he said. How did he even know about that? I doubt Stefan told him anything.

Well I could go in two directions. One: Deny! Deny! Deny! or Two: Come clean about everything. "Damon…I asked Stefan to bring Elena along because I'm not sure about us."

Damon turned to look at me blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't think this could work. Us. Together." I gestured between us.

"How do you know that if you won't give me a chance." he said in a seductive voice.

_Really hard to part with a guy this persistent. _"I don't know. But I'm not sure if I want to find out." I said honestly.

He didn't speak for awhile and to my pleasure, we had arrived at my house. I had to resist the urge to jump out of the car and stay in my seat. "Well…" I started kind of unclear on how to leave. "I'm sorry tonight wasn't what you thought it was going to be, but I don't think the two of us would work." I said.

And just when I thought I was in the clear, Damon grabbed my arm and crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was hot and even though I knew I shouldn't be doing this, I couldn't stop. The kiss deepen and my hand moved to his neck. The kiss lasted for about ten more seconds before my common sense came rushing back to me and I pushed him back.

His eyes were darken and his lips were swollen and he didn't look one bit of happy that I pushed him away. "What was _that_?" I nearly screamed

"That was me kissing you and I heard no complaints." He said bordering on cocky.

"I told you we won't work - and you decide to kiss me?"

He smirked and that really made me want to hit him. "Just wanted to do something to change you mind."

"Well guess what - it didn't." I said and left his car. I went back in the comfort of my home and went right to my room. I was still furious at Damon but I couldn't get my mind off that kiss. I sighed. _What is wrong with me?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon P.O.V.

"I just don't think this could work. Us. Together." I couldn't believe what I was hearing she didn't want to be with me. I had no doubt that her change in attitude came from my brother. I continued on driving when we arrived at her place.

. "Well…I'm sorry tonight wasn't what you thought it was going to be, but I don't think the two of us would work." She moved to leave and I grabbed her arm and quickly kissed her. She was surprised but responded. I was starting to get confused. I was feeling something indescribable when we kissed and suddenly she pushed me away, looking angry. "What was _that_?" I wasn't expecting that and I felt angry that she ended the kiss. _Wait…what? _I shouldn't feel anything this is only supposed to be a game.

"That was me kissing you and I heard no complaints."

"I told you we won't work - and you decide to kiss me?"

"Just wanted to do something to change you mind." I smirked at her.

"Well guess what - it didn't." She said as she left the car. I hated the fact that she was resisting and I hated that I even cared. I hate the fact that I even agreed to this sick game with Katherine. But this didn't feel like a game anymore. I knew I wanted Bonnie now and that I would have her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm Back! So sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

Damon P.O.V

I pulled away from Bonnie's house and parked at the boarding house. I would've thought Stefan would be home but to my surprise, he was still out. _What an idiot, he can't even be here for me to beat his ass for ruining things with Bonnie. _I thought frustrated. I needed a new plan to get Bonnie now that everything is screwed up. And after awhile my best idea was to compel her to go out with me.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bonnie P.O.V.

I laid in my bed not wanting to think about the events of tonight. Hoping sleep would soon take over. That was until I heard my phone ring beside me. _Meredith. _I didn't really feel like talking knowing undoubtedly that she wanted to talk about my date with Damon. Reluctantly, I answered my phone. "Hey Mere." I said not bothering to cheer up my voice.

"Hey so how'd your date go?"

"Lets just say that the only good thing was I got a free meal out of tonight."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"You have no idea."

"Well what happen? I thought you were into this Damon guy."

"I was…then…" I paused unsure on what to say.

"Then…what?" she asked

"Then…I-I just changed my mind. He's not the guy I thought he was."

"Sorry to hear that Bon."

"It's something else. He kinda kissed me." I rushed out

"What!"

"Yeah, he kissed me and… I kinda liked it."

"Kinda?"

"Uh- fine I really liked it he's a good kisser."

"You know what you shouldn't be obsessing over this. Follow your instincts if they're telling you to drop this guy then do it."

_That_ was the thing everything was so confusing. I was literally caught between a rock and a hard place. Sigh. "Yeah, you're right. Mere, I gotta go I thinking about watching some T.V and going to bed." I said hoping she buy into this.

"Okay. Bye." _Thank God _

"Bye."

I started to change out of my clothes, when I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I quickly turned toward my window almost involuntarily. I didn't see anything. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself walking to my window. I looked out to search for something, or anything. I sighed I was probably imaging things again. I made to close my window when I noticed a crow. It didn't really look like any other normal crow I've ever seen. This one was bigger and had a different look about it. I stared at the crow for a while before I turned my gaze away and tried to ignore the crow.

I unsuccessfully tried to preoccupy my self with things like cleaning and homework, but after a while gave up. I found my self drifting to sleep after attempting to some boring assignment Mr. Tanner assigned.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was surrounded by fog. I strained my eyes to see a figure in front of me in a distance. I could make it out as a female. I knew I had to be dreaming but everything felt so real. The figure started to walk toward me and as I looked closer I noticed she…she was…me? But she wasn't like me she looked more attractive. Her red hair was longer and she was dressed in a V-neck dress that left little to the imagination, but she was way more paler than I was, almost like a ghost.

I couldn't shake the weird vibes I was getting off of me…er…her. She started to look me up and down and smirked. Now beyond freaked out, I unconsciously took a few steps back. The other me didn't seemed fazed by my actions, she just stood there smirk present.

"What do you want?" I asked half frightened and half very confused

"You'll soon know." I - She answered simply.

"What does that mean?"

"It means your life will never be the same." She said mysteriously

I stood there frozen trying to decode her words when I heard a small growl. I looked up to see that her face changed in some animal way and now her eyes were black. I tried to scream but no sound came out, and before I knew it she launched toward me.

I quickly sat up in my bed screaming. I had no clue what that dream was about and hoped that was the last time I'll ever have it. I turned to look at my clock. It was 10:30 thank goodness I didn't have school today because Tanner would've never let me have break. I got out of bed and showered, not able to even begin to shake off my nightmare. When I got out of the shower I quickly dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans. I heard my cell ring, wondering who was calling me, I went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bonnie! Hi!" an overly excited Elena replied.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you about the rest of your date with Damon."

"Nothing really. Lets just say we won't be going out again."

"Aww, sorry Bonnie."

"It's fine. Tell me about you and Stefan last night." I said knowing that she'll take the bait.

"Well, after we left the restaurant we went walking in the park and he told me about living in Italy and he said maybe he'll take me there one day." I desperately tried not to zone out as her rant went on for about 20 more minutes. Thankfully, I doorbell rang and I said my goodbyes to Elena and went to the door.

I opened the door to see Damon standing there with his trademark smirk. I couldn't believe this! Couldn't this guy take a hint? "What are you doing here?" I nearly yelled _so happy that my parents were out of town. _

"I came to ask you on another date. How about you invite me in?"

"How about no and I told you last night we won't work, and you showing up like this only proves my point."

Damon continued to smirk and started to look me in my eyes. I could swear his pupils shifted as he said "You will go on a date with me. You and Me. Alone." That got my attention. "WHAT? You can't just go ordering me around. I told you STAY AWAY FROM ME!" With that I slammed the door in his face, not missing his shell-shocked expression face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon P.O.V.

"WHAT? You can't just go ordering me around. I told you STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she said before she closed the door. What the hell happened? No one has ever been able to resist my compulsion. Was it because she's a witch? With a thousand questions going through my head I slowly turned to leave.

_Okay, time for plan B._

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Plan B

Bonnie P.O.V

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I mean who did Damon think he was? I didn't know what freaked me out more my creepy dream or Damon. This day was just too weird already. For the next few days I just hung out with Meredith and Elena. I saw no more of Damon and I was very glad that he decided to let go. I was finally starting to live my life again and all thoughts of Damon stopped for awhile. On Wednesday our old friend Caroline Forbes had come back to school. She was off spending time with her dad since they didn't get to spend time with each other after her parents divorce. I spotted her outside of the office. "Oh my god. Caroline!" I said

"Bonnie! Hey!" she said while running up to hug me. Caroline always got along with me the best. She always viewed Elena as competition, but they got along nonetheless. And Meredith always kind of thought Caroline was too superficial, they interacted but not much.

"How was staying with your dad?"

"Well you know as good as staying with your dad who left my mom for another guy can be." She laughed "It was fine. So what I miss?"

"Not much just one of Tyler's parties and oh Elena has a new boyfriend, his name is Stefan and he is gorgeous but also very into Elena." I chuckled as her face dropped in a look that said _'Elena got another one'. _Nothing much has been new with Meredith or me. Anything new with you?"

"Well…" she smirked at me "I kinda met someone a few days ago."

"A few days? How long have you been back?"

"A week. I just wanted to surprise you guys."

"Mission accomplished. So a new guy?"

"Yeah Bon, you will not believe how hot he is I bet he beats Elena new guy."

I laughed and shook my head. "Well, do we get to meet him and check him out?"

"Of course he's coming after school."

"Cool." The bell had rung and I needed to get to class.

"What do have now?"

She looked at her schedule and her face dropped. "Ugh…Tanner….AGAIN."

"Well at least you won't suffer alone. We all got trapped with him this year." I said as I grabbed her arm and began to walk to Tanner's room. As we entered the room I saw the shocked faces of Elena and Meredith as we entered Tanner's room.

"Ms. Forbes, I wondered when you would bless us with your presence. Take a seat."

"Sure." She said as we took our seats next to Elena, Meredith, and Stefan.

"Hey guys. Guess who I found." I said

"Caroline. You could've al least called" Elena said in a motherly tone.

"I just wanted to surprise you guys."

"Welcome back." Meredith said

"Thanks." she replied as her eyes wondered to Stefan, who had been waiting to be introduced.

Elena noticed this and spoke up. "Sorry. Caroline this is my boyfriend Stefan. And Stefan this is our old friend Caroline."

"Nice to meet you." Stefan replied

"You too." Caroline smiled and gave me a knowing look, which I just shook my head to. Class officially started after a few more students, including Matt and Tyler walked in and took their seats. At the end of the day I started to retrieve my things from my locker, when Caroline came up to me. "Hey. Ready to come meet my boyfriend? I want you to be the first to meet him."

"Yeah." As we walked outside to a car I had become way too familiar with. I almost screamed when a also familiar guy stepped out of the car.

He pulled down his sunglasses and looked from me to Caroline. "Hey babe."

"Hey Hun." Caroline replied as she walked up to him and kissed him.

I resisted the urge I had to faint or scream out. They broke apart and turned to me. "Bonnie, this is my boyfriend Damon."

Behind Caroline I saw Damon smirk and wink at me. "We've met Caroline, he Stefan's brother." I said through clenched teeth.

"Really?" she turned to see Damon nod "Wow. I can see the resemblance."

"Can not. I do not look like my brother."

I smirked "I agree…" they both looked at me, Damon smirking again. "…Stefan is more handsome." I couldn't hold my laughter in as his smirk fell.

"Bonnie be nice." Caroline said oblivious to the tension between us.

"Yeah Bonnie be nice." He said leaning on to his car.

I scoffed and turned to Caroline. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and we walked off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon's P.O.V

I smirked as she walked off with Caroline. I could already tell my plan was working. It was just my luck to run into Caroline while out hunting.

_At the Mystic Grill I was looking to feed as I thought of a plan to get Bonnie. I went to the bar and got my usual drink. I scanned the bar and saw a blond girl talking to another blond girl. _

"_Hey Caroline. When did you get back?" _

"_I just got back wanted something to eat and what better place than here?"_

"_Sure. So how was your trip?" _

"_It was fine. Nothing special. So has any of my friends been here?"_

"_You have a lot of friends." _

"_You know what I mean Sue. Bonnie? Elena? Meredith? Maybe Matt?" _

_My ears picked up on that. She knew Bonnie? I've never seen her around before. I could work this to my advantage. I thought as I smirked. _

"_Okay. See you at school." Sue said as she walked away._

_I started to walk toward the girl and said "Hey, I was wondering if I could join you." _

_She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course." _"What are you doing here now?" A very familiar and annoying voice snapped me out of my memory.

"What you're the only one who can have a girlfriend?"

"Why can't you just stay out of my life?"

"Believe it or not _brother_, this isn't about you."

Hewalked off and I started to eavesdrop on Bonnie and Caroline.

Caroline looked annoyed as Bonnie tried to talk to her. "Caroline, you have to listen to me he isn't a good guy like Stefan."

"Bonnie you don't know him like I do he's sweet and caring."

"What?" She yelled turning a few heads in their direction. "He's not sweet or caring, he's a jerk!" Ouch that kind of hurt. "You have to listen to me."

"No Bonnie. He my boyfriend and I'm sorry if you don't have a boyfriend and you're jealous but I like him." She said as she walked off. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face even if I wanted to as Bonnie watched Caroline get into my car. She then turned to look at me. I could see anger, annoyance, and was that jealously on her face? She turned around and walked off to her other friends who then turned to glare at me.

_My plan was now working._

**A/N: You all know that I'm using Caroline from the show. **

**Tia- I put Caroline in here for you!**

**Ignore Common Sense - I have no Idea how long this fic will be I'm making this up as I go along.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! And I have a poll for ships in this story. GO VOTE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie's P.O.V.

It had been two days since my fight with Caroline over Damon. She was avoiding me like the plague. And as if that wasn't enough, Damon was constantly around bugging me. Elena and Meredith was caught in the middle of our feud. I guess they finally got sick of having to choose when they ambushed me dragging a very annoyed Caroline behind them.

"Look guys we're tired of this. You two have to talk sometimes." Meredith began in a reasonable voice.

"I've tried to talk she's the one avoiding me." I said

"I'm sorry Bonnie I only thought that you'd be happy when I found a steady boyfriend but apparently-"

"Caroline I was looking out for you. I don't trust Damon, he's bad news."

Elena turned from me to Caroline "Bonnie's just trying to be a good being friend."

"Of course you'll take her side Elena. Like you can handle a hot guy liking me instead of you."

"This has nothing to do with me Caroline. You know Bonnie and has she ever been anything other than a loyal friend?" I smiled at Elena's comment and looked back to Caroline expectedly

She was silent for a few moments undoubtedly thinking over what Elena just said. After a while I decided to step back in. "It's true Care, I only want the best for you and I was only trying to look out for you." I finished in a small voice

Caroline released a heavy sigh but said nothing in response.

This time Meredith jumped in "Caroline if you don't start talking Elena and I have already decided we're not helping with the Halloween party next week."

Caroline's face dropped as she started to say "No! Come on guys. You can't do this! We always do the party. _Together._"

"It's up to you Care, you get pass this thing with Bonnie or…" Elena started only to be cut off by Caroline

"FINE. Okay you win. Bonnie I know you not jealous, and I know on some level you were looking out for me. "

I gave her a small smile and said "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Friends again?"

"Yeah." She said as she leaned to give me a hug. I looked over to Elena and Meredith and mouthed a 'thank you' to both of them, which they returned with a nod.

"Well we have to go. Don't forget after school we go pick out costumes." Elena said before they both walked off.

We broke apart and Caroline seemed as if she wanted to say something. "What is it?" I asked

"I just…I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry for everything."

I let out a small chuckle "Me too. Let's just forget it." Trying to change the topic I asked "So what are you going to be for Halloween?"

Her eyes lit up "I don't know, something along the lines of sexy nurse or sexy officer. I just know it has to match what Damon is getting."

"Damon's going?"

"Yeah I invited him." She said uncertain "You're not gonna get weird again?"

I sighed and shook my head. _And I thought I was stubborn. _"No, it's fine."

"Good I really want you guys to get along." After a few moments she asked "What about you?"

"I don't know, something fitting like… a witch."

"A witch is fitting?"

"According to my Grams." I mocked "Maybe I'm like the Charmed ones or Willow from Buffy."

"Or maybe even Sabrina, but no she's a blond better go with Willow." she said causing me to laugh. It was amazing on how fast we could connect, even after a few days on the outs.

* * *

The rest of the day we all just hung out talking about Halloween costumes and the party. At the mall we were looking at various costumes listening to Elena.

"So Stefan and I were thinking of going in something simple. Like cheerleader and football player."

"Wow that is simple and cheap considering you both own those things." said Caroline

She glared at her and replied "_Or_ we could go as something like…this." she said holding up the superman/super girl duo team costumes.

"I like that, very cute." I spoke up

"Yeah it's nice." replied Meredith after me

"I was thinking more along the lines of…" she trailed off as she pointed to a devil costume.

"Well if you and Damon are still matching it fits him perfectly." I said making Elena and Meredith snicker

"Bonnie you promised."

"Did not. I said I will try to get along with him for your sake."

"Yeah but you also have to be nice."

"Since when?"

She started to look guilty as she said "Since…he just came in."

I gasped and turned to the entrance. Entering the store was Damon and in tow was Stefan and Matt. They made their way to us after they spotted us. "Hey guys." said Matt

While everyone exchanged greetings I used my time to glared at Damon, who was smirking at me. Caroline made her way to him and kissed him. For a moment I felt something, something like…jealously? No. That's not it, that _can't_ be it.

"So you guys making any progress?" asked Stefan

"No. Not really." said Meredith

"Well it shouldn't take that long. We're all here now it should be easy to decide." Matt said

We all nodded in affirmation and parted. After a few minutes I was looking for a cool witch costume when I was approached by surprise-surprise Damon.

"Ooh a witch." he started "I don't think it fits you. I saw a belly dancer costume you would look just great in."

I was taken aback by his forwardness but shook it off. "And what are you going to be?"

"I was thinking something like a vampire." He said and smirked

"Well some kind of demon anyway." I muttered

"What?"

I smiled "Nothing." I hurried and decided and grabbed a witch costume I had my eye on and went to find the others.

I spotted Matt first and made my way over to him. "Decide yet?" I asked

"Almost just need to narrow it down."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, which one do you think Caroline would like?" he said holding up a doctor and officer

"Caroline?"

He smiled sheepishly "Yeah well I guess I always did kinda like her more than I was letting on."

I smiled as a plan formed in my mind. "Doctor she'll like the doctor."

"Thanks. One more thing her and Stefan's brother, are they serious?"

My smile widen "Not for long."

_Not for long._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote on my 'couple' poll on my profile. I hope to have a very Halloween themed chapter out on Sunday wish me luck.


	8. A Halloween to Remember

Chapter 8 - A Halloween to Remember

Bonnie's P.O.V

When I got home I quickly formulated a plan to break up Damon and Caroline. After some planning I realized I needed reinforcements. Picking up my phone I dialed a familiar number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

* * *

Damon's P.O.V.

I could tell I had Bonnie where I wanted her. All I needed to do was wait for everything to fall into place. Suddenly, I felt another presence in the room with me. I whipped around to be faced with Katherine.

"What do you want Katherine?" I asked

"I came to check up on your progress with the witch."

"Why are you so interested in her? She barely even has powers except th-" I caught myself hoping she didn't catch my slip. Unfortunately, she did catch on and came very interested.

"Except what?"

"Nothing." I said coldly

"No. you were saying…"

"It's nothing!" I said forcefully

"You're protecting her. Why?" I didn't respond which only gave her hints. "Are you- Are you in love with her?" she asked disbelievingly

"No."

She smirked and shook her head "Well-well I guess she's something special after all she got the great Damon Salvatore to fall for her."

"I not in love with anyone, I'm just doing what you asked." I said hoping she would by it, by the look on her face - she wasn't.

"Sure you are." she said as she turned to leave but then stopped "It's never gonna work between you two. Whatever it is you're feeling for her, it won't last." she turned to look at me "we'll be together again soon, you'll see."

I pondered her words after thinking only about one thing: Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V.

"Okay…What?" Matt asked me after I finished explaining what I had in mind.

"Matt it's easy the Halloween party is in a few days and I can try to convince Caroline to go with you but you have to help."

"How? What can I do?"

I smiled at him "You be yourself. She'll fall for you so fast." I said remembering the crush I used to have on him a few years back.

"You think so?"

"No. I know so." I said honestly

"Thanks Bonnie. You're a good friend." he told me before reaching out to give me a hug.

* * *

The next day I had to meet up with Elena, Caroline, and Meredith at school to help set up for the party.

"Hey guys" I greeted as I entered the gym.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Meredith asked looking worriedly at me.

"Nothing it's just I didn't get much sleep last night."

Caroline's eyes lit up "Oh really any details?" _Typical Caroline _I thought

"No Care it's nothing like that. I just had this nightmare, actually I keep having this nightmare. It's like the third time I had it this week." I said remembering my dream from last night that keeps haunting me.

"What kind of nightmare?" Asked Elena

I shrugged it off not wanting to talk much "I don't really want to talk about it now. What can I do?"

I could see that no one really wanted to let this go but they relented. "Well I guess you can start on the balloons." Elena replied

"Okay." I said before making my way over to the unopened balloons.

"Hey. I hope I'm not late." My head shot up to be met with the eyes of Matt.

"Hey, no you aren't I just got here myself." I said looking over at Caroline who was doing the 'amazing' job of supervising while everyone worked. "Okay, she's over there pretending to work so that means you have time to talk to her."

"Okay." he said and walked toward her and started talking to her. I wished I could hear them, just to know what was going on over there. After a while of talking she and Matt started to work on posters together they were laughing and playing around together. I smiled at the sight of them. I could tell they would be together in the end.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard a playful from behind me.

I turned around to face Meredith, who had stealthily came up to me. "Nothing, just watching true love in the making."

She gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

I turned and pointed to Matt and Caroline "That's what I'm talking about I made that happen."

"Wait. You're the reason they're so cozy over there." I nodded "So is she broken up with that Damon guy?"

"Not yet. Soon."

She seemed to be in thought before she continued. "Umm…Bonnie you're not doing this because you're still into Damon."

"What! No! I just want Caroline to be with a good guy and someone that makes her happy. Damon is not that guy."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "Fine, but just promise me you'll be careful." She said and walked away.

After a long day of decorating and making sure everything was set up for the party. My Caroline and Matt plan was going great. To speed things up I suggested that she take Matt to the party instead of Damon, which to she agreed, but only as friends for now.

* * *

Halloween was finally here we had all made plans to meet up there. Meredith and I were riding together. She had finally decided on a maid costume that she looked great in. It didn't take long for us to arrive to school. When we got to the gym, I started to take in everyone's costumes. Tyler was a werewolf, funny that Meredith and I always used to joke about. Sue was a zombie. And Vickie was a saloon girl.

Coming towards us was Stefan and Elena, wearing the superman and superwoman matching costumes I had to admit they were adorable. Then I noticed Matt and Caroline. Matt as a doctor and Caroline as an officer. They seemed very friendly with each other, and I smiled to myself satisfied. That was until another figure walked into my view.

Damon walked into the gym as a vampire. I got to admit he did look hot. _Wait what did I just think? _I shook my head free of those thoughts as Meredith excused herself to go get something to drink. I looked back over at Damon hoping he didn't see me. No such luck, his eyes locked with mine. And he smirked as he came over to me.

"So." he began "Caroline said I didn't have to accompany her here, she got an offer from a friend. I guess you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he asked suspiciously

I struggled to keep my face stoic. _How could he possibly know that? It's fine Bonnie, just keep your cool. _"I don't." I said somewhat impassively

"See I think you do. You were jealous that paid someone else attention and you couldn't take it, so you got Mutt over there to be her date."

"First his name is Matt. Second, I could care less about who you're with."

"Uh-huh." he said unconvinced "Let's dance."

"Wha-? Where did that even come from?" I asked

"That playing hard to get thing is getting old."

"Did you ever consider maybe I just don't like you?" I said hoping to convince him

"Nope."

I scoffed and spotted Meredith. Without another word I walked toward her.

"Isn't that Damon?" I nodded "What is he doing here I thought Caroline came with Matt."

I sighed "Yeah she did, but apparently some people don't know where their not invited." I said getting frustrated. Meredith nodded but said nothing.

The party was great, despite some unwanted guess. I was having a wonderful time with everyone. I left to go get a drink at the refreshment table. When I got there Damon was chatting with one of my classmates pretending to chaperone the party. When she turned to walk away Damon immediately came up to me.

"Ready for that dance?" he asked while I poured my drink.

"No. I-" I started before some guy bumped into me causing me to drop my glass onto the floor. "Great." I muttered while trying to pick up a piece. While reaching I accidentally cut myself on the glass. "Ow! Crap." I said as I noticed blood coming from the cut.

"What is it?" Damon asked wearing an actual worried reaction.

"I cut myself. Can you hand me a napkin?"

Damon started to look weird and suddenly turned and walked off.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V

"I cut myself. Can you hand me a napkin?" she asked holding her wound. Blood. I smell her blood. It was almost impossible to hold my self together. I had to get out, so I just left without any word.

As I entered outside struggling to control my hunger I started to pace.

"HEY! What are you doing out here?" Someone had asked me. I whipped my head around to see a man. He looked too old to be a student so my next guess was teacher.

"Leave me alone." I said trying to suppress a growl.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here."

I turned to look at him, he gasped as he saw my face and I lounged at him.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I had got my cut wrapped and the only thing really hurt was my pride. I still wondered about Damon and where he was. I saw Elena waiting on Stefan. I walked up to her. "Hey. Did you see Damon?"

"Yeah, he just rushed out of that door. What happened?" she asked probably wondering why I was looking for him just as I was.

"I'll explain later. Bye." I said as I went out the door Elena pointed me to. I looked around and saw no sign of Damon. I was about to give up when I heard a sound coming from behind a wall. I walked toward the noise against the voice in my head telling me to run. What I saw left me frozen. Mr. Tanner lying lifeless on the ground, bleeding from his neck.

Right next to him…was Damon with blood on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Halloween! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter- don't forget to review!

Also don't forget to go to L-Jane Smith Website and vote for Damon in her 'who should Bonnie end up with' poll. And my poll on my profile on additional ship you want to see.


	9. Revelations

Bonnie's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes, I tried to scream but nothing would come out. So I willed my legs to work as I turned to run back inside. I didn't get far because Damon was then standing right in front of me. I started to take steps back, but he kept advancing. He then grabbed me, it was to much I could fell myself fainting. I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought before my world faded to black.

Damon's P.O.V

Bonnie had fainted in my arms. _Well this makes things more convenient. _I thought as I picked her up and headed toward the boarding house. I went to Stefan's room and laid her on the bed. I had absolutely no clue on what to do next. I couldn't compel her and I couldn't lie my way out of this one. I'll just have to deal with it when she wakes up.

Stefan's P.O.V

Elena and I were having a great time. I was reluctant at first, but I was actually glad I came. My life was finally getting normal…well as normal as it could get for a 500-year-old vampire in high school. "Ready to go?" Elena asked

"Yeah." I said then I noticed her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Bonnie was kind of acting weird. And she didn't come back."

"Where did she go?"

"She asked for Damon and just left I haven't seen her since."

I froze taking in everything. I knew Damon wouldn't hurt her. I also knew Bonnie wouldn't let Damon trick her into sleeping with him. "Maybe she just went home." I said trying to sound convincing.

She nodded but was still wary "I guess. But when I called her she didn't answer."

I was about to respond when Sue came in screaming. "Someone come quick! Mr. Tanner's dead outside. Hurry!" she said causing everyone to rush outside.

When Elena and I got out side I was met with the sight of Mr. Tanner dead. It obviously a vampire attack. "Oh my god." I heard Elena whisper next to me. "Bonnie." she looked at me helplessly.

"She's fine."

"How do you know?"

I was cut off by Meredith and Caroline. "Elena, what happened?"

"I don't know he's dead and Bonnie's missing."

"What?" they both said in unison

"She was out here looking for Damon and she never came back."

"You don't think…" Caroline started

"No. Caroline don't even think like that." Meredith said firmly "Okay Elena did you try her cell?"

"Yeah she didn't pick up." Elena replied

"Damn it."

Sirens were heard down the street. Someone must have called the police. It wasn't like Damon to kill someone and not cover his tracks. I had to find out what was going on. "Why don't you guys go to her house and look to see if she's home." I suggested

"We need to let Matt know. Let's go." said Caroline

They all nodded and left. I took off toward the boarding house to find Damon.

Bonnie's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a bed. I sat up looking at my surroundings. It was a nice room filled with books. I started to panic as I remembered what happened before I fainted. Damon was some kind of a…demon…or something. I had to get out of here before he came back. Standing up I got up and headed towards the door. I opened it and looked out, no one was there. I started to walk out keeping myself quiet looking for a way out. I thankfully found the stairs and started toward them quietly. When I got down I looked and found a door. That must be the way out. I thought as I rushed toward it. I opened it only for someone to slam it back closed and I came face to face with Damon, whose face was stoic as he spoke. "Going somewhere?"

I screamed "Get away from me." I said ducking under his arm and running. Damon appeared in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you?" I hissed out

He stared at me blankly for a while. "I'm a vampire."

Of course. How could I _not_ see it? "A-A- How?"

"I'll tell you everything but you can't run and you can't repeat _anything_ to _anyone. _Okay?"

I thought about this "Why did you kill Mr. Tanner?"

He stared at me confused "Who?"

"The man you killed - why'd you do it?"

"I didn't have a choice." he said

"Choice? Wha-?"

"It was almost you." he interrupted

"What?" I asked backing away

"I could've killed you. Your blood was about to send me over the edge. That shouldn't happen I've always been able to control myself."

"Why me? What makes me different?"

"You're a witch and a very powerful one at that."

I shook my head "No-I can't be. I not." I wasn't powerful I couldn't be this powerful witch talking to a vampire. I was losing my mind I had to be. I must be losing-

"Damon what did you do?" A familiar voice chimed in.

"Calm down brother."

"You went too far tonight and even worse you didn't cover it up." he went on oblivious to me being there.

"Wait. You're a vampire too?" I asked Stefan surprising him

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

"Drop the act she knows." Damon cut in.

"Are you one too?" I repeated

He nodded "Yes I am." he turned to Damon "How did she find out?" he asked as if I wasn't standing by them.

"She…saw me feeding…on that Tainer guy."

"Tanner." I corrected "And that guy may have been a major asshole but he didn't deserve that."

"I told you I wasn't in control."

"Since when are you not in control?" Stefan asked

"Like it's never happened to you."

"Stop!" I yelled "This is- this is just…too much." I said putting my hands on my head.

"We're sorry for dragging you into this Bonnie." Stefan said glaring at Damon

"I-I need to get home." I said but Damon firmly grabbed my arm.

"We need to be sure you won't tell anyone about this." Stefan told me

"I won't and if I did who would believe me now let go."

"You didn't compel her." Stefan asked Damon

"I couldn't. She's to strong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sit down and hear us out and we'll tell you everything you want to know." Damon said

I hesitantly complied and took a seat on a nearby couch. Not like I was leaving anyways. "How did you become…" I trailed off once I saw them exchange looks.

"We were turned by a vampire named Katherine. She gave us her blood and faked her death causing us to kill each other." Stefan explained

"So you both technically dead?"

"Yes."

"And you said you couldn't compel me- do that often?"

"I can't I don't drink from humans I don't have the power."

"But you do?" I asked Damon

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't it work on me?"

"Once again you're a very powerful witch who can resist it."

"Wait at my house when you showed up I knew I saw your eyes change."

"Why did you try to compel her?" Stefan asked

"So we could go on a date - without you and your groupie."

"What else can you do?" I asked letting curiosity get the best of me.

"Change the weather and I can also change forms."

_Change forms? Like _"The Crow. That was you." I stated

"That was me." he confirmed

"Why were you outside my window?"

"Why were you there?"

Damon looked as if he was cornered "I was checking up on you."

"More like stalking me." I said

"Call it what you want."

Before I could respond Stefan phone rang.

"It's Elena. They're worried about you. Here." He said as he handed me his phone.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie where are you?"

"I'm with Stefan and…Damon."

"Why didn't you answer your phone did you hear about Tanner?"

"Yeah…" I looked away from them "But I'm fine my phone died. I'm about to head home. I'll see you guys later." I hung up before she could finish scolding me. "Can I go now? I promise I won't say a word."

"I'll take you." Damon offered

"No." I objected quickly

"You can't go alone I'll take you." Stefan said

"Fine." I huffed out ignoring the semi hurt look on Damon's face. "Let's go."

After Stefan dropped me off I mentally went over how what was supposed to be a normal day turned into a day that changed my life.

_Forever_


	10. Starting Over

**A/N: **To avoid confusion I want to let you all know in my book fics. I use Tv Elena and Caroline but book Katherine. Enjoy!

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

I awoke to a very annoying alarm on Monday morning. Yesterday I was basically a zombie, I didn't talk much I just stayed in my room. Today was different I had school and I was forced to leave and face the madness. I sighed as I got up to get dressed and leave for school. Meredith and Elena were waiting outside when I left out.

"Hey!" They greeted

"Hi." I said with fake enthusiasm

"Ready?" Meredith asked

"Sure."

After we arrived at school I noticed a memorial there for Mr. Tanner. That wasn't the only thing that caught my attention though. There were also cops around the school.

"Why are they here?" I asked

Meredith looked at the cops questioning students. "They're here to investigate what happened to Tanner."

I tensed there wasn't a way they could trace this back to what really happened was there? I didn't know what to make of everything Damon and Stefan told me, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"Guys." We all turned to see Caroline and Matt. "They're saying that Mr. Tanner may have been killed by an animal attack."

"Really?" Elena asked "How could that happen?"

She shrugged "That's really all I heard from my mom when she was talking."

"A wild animal? This far?" asked a suspicious Meredith

I decided to cut in. "So who are they getting to sub for Tanner?"

"I don't know. It's about that time let's go find out." said Matt

When we entered the class we saw a young guy standing at the board who I can only assume was the sub. He turned around and scanned the class. His eyes lingered on us or rather Meredith for a while longer than everyone else. I turned to face her. "Do you know him?" She shook her head quickly. "N-no I don't think so." I nodded and watched as Stefan walked into the class and sat between Elena and I. He turned to me and gave me a nervous smile before speaking to Elena.

"Okay. Well I'm new at this so I guess I'll start with my name. Hi, I'm Mr. Salzmann, but I prefer for you all to call me Alaric." He told us some things about himself, like growing up and his college studies. He made a few funny jokes that made the class laugh. Then he had brought up Mr. Tanner's death. The class became awkward and silent. At the end of the class he had asked Sue to stay after class, which she obeyed without a question. I went to my locker preparing to go to my next class. "Hi." I turned around to be faced with a blond girl.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm new here, and I'm lost."

I nodded understandingly. "No trouble. Where are you supposed to go?"

She took out her schedule and pointed. "This class. Room B-24."

"You in luck then, I'm on my way there." I said leading the way. "By the way, my name's Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you Bonnie. I'm Katherine."

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

I looked around for any signs of Bonnie. She wasn't around anywhere. _Good. _I thought as I went to meet everyone. Stefan, Meredith, Caroline, Matt and I were all meeting in the photo club room to discuss Bonnie's birthday that was coming up soon. When I entered the room Stefan was patiently waiting and Matt and Caroline seemed cuddly and in a private moment. I noticed Meredith was missing. "Where's Meredith?"

Stefan smiled at me before he answered. "She said she left something and she'll be back soon."

I nodded before kissing him. A few minutes later Meredith came in, I spoke up. "Okay guys what are we gonna do?"

"We need a place to have first." Meredith said

"We can have it at the boarding house I stay at."

"That's a good idea." said Caroline

"Yeah…but…" I started

"But what?" asked Caroline

"It's Damon…he and Bonnie…kinda have a history." I said awkwardly

"I know." she said simply.

"You-how?" I looked at a guilty Matt behind Caroline. "Matt?"

He put on an innocent face. "It was an accident."

I bet that 'accident' played a part in their new found friendship. "You're not mad at us are you?"

"No. I honestly thought Damon was the one. But now I'm sort of glad we broke up. I can find someone better." Her eyes flashed to Matt.

"Then you understand why Bonnie might be uncomfortable there with him around." I said

"Yeah, but we have no other place to go." Meredith had a point there.

"And if we're with her, we'll just make sure Damon doesn't bother her." Matt added

I relented. "Fine we'll do it there."

"How are we gonna get her there? It might be a little suspicious." Caroline said

"We can make up an excuse." I said "Is there anyone else we're inviting?"

"I'm pretty sure Sue would like to come and maybe that guy she talks to…Derek?"

Caroline made a face. "Derek…he's a sleaze I vote no."

"I agree. That guys an ass." said Matt

"Okay so he's out."

"Bonnie is going to be so happy." said an excited Caroline

"She will but until then…she can't know." Meredith said firmly eyes on Caroline.

"What? I wouldn't tell her."

"You told me everything Matt was planning for out one year anniversary." I said

"Yeah…well…I won't say a thing this time." We all sighed and continued to plan the party. This party was going to be a day Bonnie would never forget.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

I walked Katherine to her class and went to mine. I didn't have many friends in this class, but I normally saw the others on the way. Today, I saw no one in the halls I wondered where they were before my mind drifted back to Damon. I absentmindedly took notes until the bell rung. In the halls I saw a confused Katherine. "Katherine." I called

"Bonnie. I'm so lucky to run into you again. I have no clue where the cafeteria is."

"Okay. Hey you can eat lunch with me and my friends…if I can find them." I said looking through the crowded hall.

"I can't." I turned to look at her. "I already promised someone I'll sit with them."

"Okay. It's fine."

"Maybe another time?"

"Definitely." I said leading her through the halls.

"And by the way Bonnie my friends call me Kat." She smiled before we split apart.

I finally caught up with everyone. "Where were you guys?"

I noticed everyone exchanged looks. "Nowhere Bonnie. We've been around." Meredith said. It was always impossible to tell if she was lying. So I dropped it.

The rest of the day went by kind of slow. I decided to walk home today after I bade my goodbyes to everyone. I was walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around. I let out a sigh of relief. "What do you want Damon?"

"I want us to start over."

"Us? Damon there is no us."

He snorted, "Only because you're resisting your feelings." I ignored him and kept walking. "Oh come on. You want me and you're just too stubborn to give in to what you're feeling." I stayed silent hoping to brush him off, but that only egged him on. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yes. Go away."

He sighed, "Not until you admit it."

"You're a vampire."

"And that doesn't bother you, or else you'd be afraid of me."

"How do you know?" I said, he blocked my path and when I tried to sidestep him, he wouldn't let me. I stared up at him as he looked into my eyes. I knew I as trapped then. He started to lean in closer. His lips touched mine in a gentle kiss before it became passionate. I needed to breathe, I pulled apart and looked up at him.

"That's how I know. Look all I'm asking for is a chance. And if this doesn't work out then at least we'll know."

I considered his words and whether I wanted to admit it or not. I did have feelings for him. Maybe this could work. "Fine." I relented. He smirked as he pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

Katherine's P.O.V

I watched as Damon and the witch stood making out for everyone to see. This really screws up my plan. I just have to get to Bonnie another way.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. But here's the update. I hope to have the next one up soon.

Also I want to thank everyone for getting me to over 60 reviews. You guys are awesome!


	11. Couple?

Bonnie's P.O.V

I woke up the next day with brand new eyes of the world. I felt happier and more free than ever before. A feeling I thought I wasn't capable of but here I am. The discovery of vampires being real and the tales of witches in my family being true, was definitely something that should've bummed me out, but it didn't. I dressed for school and when I walked outside I was met with a familiar face. "Morning."

"Morning Damon." I said before he pulled me into a kiss.

After we parted his hands slipped around my waist. "Why don't you just skip school and come with me today?"

"No, unlike others I'm not a 500-year-old vampire. I still need to graduate."

"Whatever. Nerd." I laughed

"Are you taking me to school or am I walking?"

He pretended to think before shrugging. "If I do, what do I get in return?"

I side-stepped him and got in the car. He followed and got in and took off. We arrived at my school not long after. He got out the car and before I could say anything he was opening my door and helping me out the car. Most of the school was out and they were watching. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Putting on a show." Was all he said before he grabbed me and kissed me. The kiss was amazing as usual. He deepened the kiss and I let out an involuntary moan. I realized my surroundings and pulled back from the kiss.

"Stop. I'm at school."

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"Don't make me regret this." I said, causing him to smirk.

"I'll see you after school."

"Bye." I said before making my way into the school trying to ignore the looks from everyone.

"Bonnie." Someone called

I turned around to be met with Katherine. "Kat. How are you?"

"I'm good. I would ask how you are but from the looks of things with you and that guy out their, I guessing great."

I blushed silently cursing Damon for making a scene. "So you saw?" I stated more than asked.

"I don't think anyone missed that."

"Great."

"Don't be embarrassed. He's hot." She smirked

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

Katherine was about to reply when a voice interrupted. "Bonnie." I turned around to be met with Elena, Meredith, and Caroline.

I sighed, already knowing what this was about. "Hey guys."

"Don't 'hey' us we saw you making out with Damon." Caroline said

"Oh no. Care I'm sorry. I know you two-"

"That's not the reason we're mad. How could you get back with him?"

"Yeah Bonnie you said it yourself, he's bad news." Meredith said

"Well I-" I had no idea what to say.

"Bonnie are these your friends you told me about?" Kat said behind me gaining everyone's attention.

"Umm yeah." I said then I saw the look on Kat's face then I realized she was trying to distract them. "Guys, this is Katherine. Katherine meet Elena, Caroline, and Meredith."

"Hi." she said

"Hey." They all echoed

"You're new here?" asked Elena

"Yeah. My first day was yesterday."

"Where are you from?"

"All over, really."

"Great now that we've done the bonding thing." Caroline started "We were having a serious conversation."

"Caroline don't be rude." Meredith said

"But we do need too finish talking."

Thinking quickly I said, "Not now I was showing Kat something." Before they had a chance to say anything, Kat and I started down the hall. "Thank you so much, I would've never got out of there alive."

She laughed. "No problem. I had friends like that before never approve of anything that I did."

I shook my head. "It's not like that they're just being overprotective."

"Why do they think you shouldn't date him?"

"It's…a long story."

"Well if they're just looking out for you. Maybe they're right."

"No. It's just they know the things about him that I do."

She gave me an unsure look. "If you're sure. I'll catch up with you later."

I nodded. "See you later." She smiled before walking off.

I headed toward my class, only to be met halfway by Stefan. "Hi Bonnie."

"Hey Stefan."

"Why were you with Damon?"

_Well at least he's straight to the point. _"We're sorta dating now."

"What?"

"It's something that happened yesterday."

"But why would you go there? Again."

"Because now I know what you two were hiding and…I have feelings for him."

"Nothing good can come of this."

"Stefan thanks for trying to look after me, but I know what I'm doing." I said before stepping around him and continuing to class.

I had almost been able to evade the wrath of my friends until lunch time. When I came over to our usual table. Caroline, Meredith and Elena were waiting for me. I sat down silently, I could practically feel their eyes on me. It was silent and tense for a while. "So apparently no one else is saying anything so I will. What were you thinking Bonnie?" said Caroline

I sighed, not at all surprised by Caroline's bluntness. "I decided to give us another chance."

"Yeah but why?" asked Meredith

"I understand more about him now. He wants to be with me and I want to be with him too."

"I don't get it you go through all that trouble to get him away from you, but now you want him." Elena asked confused.

"I can't explain. I just really feel for him and I at least want to see where it will take me."

"Just be careful Bonnie." Elena said

"I will."

It became silent again but this time Meredith broke the silence. "Where's that girl you were with this morning?"

"Katherine? I don't know, I don't see her at lunch."

"I didn't like her." said Caroline

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Care she's a nice person. She's not a threat to you in anyway."

"It's not that. I just didn't get a good vibe from her at all." said Meredith

"There was something a little strange about her." said Elena

"See. I knew I wasn't the only one."

"I didn't see anything wrong with her. But she does seem really nice. We should do a girls night and invite her." I suggested

"We haven't had a girls night in a while, but does she have to come?" asked Caroline.

"Yes." I said before the bell rung signaling the end of lunch. "Gotta go." They all nodded before I left.

* * *

After school I met up with Damon. "So how was school?"

"Do you really care?"

"No." I scoffed. "But…I'm asking anyways."

"It was okay. Even though I had to explain to all my friends why we're together."

"What did you say?"

"The truth."

"Which is?" he smirked

"I'm ready to go home." I said

"Not yet."

"What?"

"I figured that since we never really had a real first date, we should have one now." I was speechless as he opened the door for me. "Get in." I chuckled as I complied and got in the car.

"Where to?" I asked as he got into the car.

"It's a surprise." Was all he said before we drove off.


	12. Surprises

The song used in this chapter is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. If anyone hasn't heard this song (kinda unlikely I will post it on my profile for people to listen to.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

"A surprise? Why don't I like that word?" I asked

He shrugged. "Is this how you always act when someone does something nice?"

"It depends on what that _thing_ is. Plus you can't just pop up and tell me we're going on a date. What if I'm wearing the wrong thing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, if that's your biggest concern we could always do the other thing I had in mind that involves _no_ clothes."

I smiled sarcastically at him. Ten minutes we were still driving and almost out of Fell's Church. "Will you just tell me where we're going?"

"I will…when we get there."

I let out a frustrated sigh. Five more minutes into the drive, Damon stopped at a place, that looked like a bar. He stepped out the car, waiting for me to follow. "What is this place?" I asked unsurely.

"A place vampires come to kick back and not worry about being exposed."

"You brought me to a vampire bar?" I asked

"Don't worry I'm a regular and everyone knows not to mess with me or anyone with me."

"I don't know."

"Lighten up. Do you ever have any fun?"

"Well being in a room filled with things that would love to eat me doesn't usually qualify as 'fun'.

He let out an agitated sigh. "Come on." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door. I had to admit the place looked cool on the inside. There were a lot of people, some dancing, some shooting pool and others that were just hanging out. It looked like a normal bar, everyone looked so…normal even though most of them were far from it. We walked over to the bar and Damon ordered us two beers. I started to relax a little listening to the music around us and trying to forget that I was a witch, with a vampire, in a vampire bar.

"Here you go Damon." The bartender said before tending to other customers.

"Wow. You really are a regular." I said grabbing my drink. I stared at the glass.

"Don't tell me you never drank alcohol before." Damon said

"No. No I haven't okay." I said a little embarrassed

"Today's your lucky day then. Drink up." He said before clinking his glass to mine and drinking. I took a long sip of my drink, it was actually okay.

"Damon? Is that you?" We turned to see a guy behind us.

"Sage. What's up?" Damon said before giving Sage a small hit on the arm.

"Nothing much. Haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?"

Damon shrugged. "Around."

"How's your brother?"

"Still a big pain in my ass."

Sage laughed before his eyes turned to me. "Who's this?"

"I'm Bonnie. Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand.

"Sage. And believe me the pleasures all mine."

I smiled, not missing the annoyed look on Damon's face. "How long have you known Damon?" I asked

"We go way back, even saved his life a few times." He laughed after that and Damon snorted.

"If you call getting in my way, saving my life then yeah."

"My date's waiting for me. See you soon Bonnie." He said taking my hand, then he turned back to Damon. "Take care of her, don't let a powerful one like this one go." He said before walking away.

I turned to Damon confused. "Vampire?"

He nodded. "Yeah we are actually old friends when he's not being an ass."

"He seemed nice to me." I said before taking a sip of my drink. "And I didn't even know you had friends."

"I have lots of friends."

"Sure you do." I said unconvinced. My drink was getting empty. "I could use another beer…or two."

Damon nodded before ordering another round. "So…"

"Soooo…"

"The whole point of this was for us to really get to know each other better."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

"Fine. Let's get to know each other."

Damon looked over at an empty pool table. "You play?"

"Yes but I'm horrible at it."

"I could teach you."

"Umm…okay but you have to be patient."

"Fine." We made our way over to the pool table and each got a stick. "I'll rack them." I nodded. After ten minutes of practice, I was finally getting the hang of things. "Okay let's play. Here are the rules: you miss a shot tell me something I don't know about you."

"That's unfair you're a vampire you could cheat."

"True." He said simply. "But I don't need to."

I scoffed. "Bet you don't." I muttered

I broke the balls and not one of them went into any holes. I sighed frustrated. Damon looked at me expectedly. "Umm…I was a ballerina when I was eight."

"Cute. Why'd you stop?"

"I stopped liking it."

"That sucks. I would love to see you in one of those out-"

I cut him off. "Moving on. Your turn." He smirked as he bent over the table and shot a ball straight in. He took another turn that he missed. I smiled gleefully. "So spill."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Umm…I don't know. Tell me about your childhood."

"Boring."

"Come on. I want to know." I said trying to pout.

He relented and sighed. He explained that he had a close relationship with his mom until she died. That he hated his father. And his relationship with Stefan. "Can we finish now?"

I nodded. The rest of the game I revealed very embarrassing things and some that only my close friends would know. And Damon revealed some interesting things as well. If we would've been keeping score without a doubt he had won. We made our way back over to the bar. We sat in a comfortable silence as I swayed my head to the music. I turned to look at Damon, who had been watching me with a peculiar look. "What?" I asked

He smirked but said nothing. He then turned to the bartender. "Dave, can you put on a track?"

"Sure Salvatore." He said before walking off.

"Music?"

"Yeah music." After he said that, the song 'Iris' by the Goo-Goo Dolls came on. "Bonnie? Can I have this dance?"

I looked around the bar. "No one else is dancing."

"So?" He asked extending his hand.

I sighed and shook my head before taking his hand. We went to the middle of the floor. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. "This is stupid."

"Look I'm trying to be romantic (which by the way is very out of character for me) and your making this very hard."

"Okay. Sorry. I-I'm just trying to get used to…this."

"Just relax and stop thinking so much." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth.

_I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now_

I sighed contently. "I love this song." Then something occurred to me. "I'm sorry."

He pulled way from me a little bit. "For what?"

"Ruining our first date."

"If you didn't invite my brother and his groupie, then we probably wouldn't be here now."

I nodded. "That's a shame, because I'm pretty sure I don't wanna be anywhere else right now." I said and smiled before putting my head back on his arm.

_And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am_

The music stopped and we broke apart to go back to the bar. "Thanks for the dance." I said smiling, and he nodded.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V

We spent a few more hours there talking and getting to know each other. I noticed the time. "Alright it's about time to get you back home."

Bonnie pouted like a little child. "Really but I was having so much fun." she said with a little slur to her words.

"Ooook. And you're drunk." Let's get you home." I said helping her off the stool and out the door. We got in the car and took off. I arrived at her house, it didn't seem to be anyone home, which was a good thing. I looked over at Bonnie she was half sleep. I shook her a few times. She woke and I could tell she sobered up a bit.

"Wha?"

"You're home."

She looked out the window at the sight of her house. "Oh."

I got out of the car and walked to her side. I walked her to the door. "Tonight was great thank you." I nodded

"I'm glad you liked it. But if you ever want to repay me…" I trailed off and winked at her.

"Would you stop doing that?" she laughed and I joined her.

"Go get some rest. I'll see you soon."

She nodded. I was about to leave the porch before she grabbed me. I was about to question her before she pulled me down and our lips crashed together.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

I nodded. He was preparing to leave. I have no idea what came over me when I grabbed his arm. He looked confused, I pulled him down for a kiss. Damon immediately warmed up to the kiss. My hands traveled up his arms to his hair. The kiss was mind-blowing it had the spark that most couples would've killed to have. Almost running out oxygen I pulled from him. I smiled at the fact that I have a vampire actually looking flushed. "Wow." I said

"I get that all the time." He said flashing me his famous smile.

I smiled back. "Goodnight." I said before going inside.

I waited for him to leave. As I watched his car disappear I realized something.

_I was in love with Damon Salvatore._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I'm uncertain about this chapter because…well an anti-cupid shouldn't write romantic scenes. So if you think this totally sucked then that's the reason and I will not hold the flames against you.


	13. Girls Night

"Okay…Bonnie I'm gonna need you to repeat that last part again." Meredith said while we all sat at lunch.

"No. I'm gonna need you to repeat everything you just said." Said Elena

Bonnie sighed knowing they weren't going to make things easier on her. "Damon and I went to a bar yesterday after school. I have so much fun and Damon was really sweet. After he dropped me off I kissed him, but something was different. I think I might be in love with him." Meredith and Elena exchanged glances, but remained silent. "So…aren't you going to say anything?"

"Bonnie what do you want us to say?" Meredith asked

"The truth…I can handle it."

"I think it's great that you found a guy that you care for so much but…" Meredith started

"It's not so great that the guy is Damon." Elena finished

"I know you two don't like him. But can we just forget about that?"

"Bonnie, if Caroline was here she would probably yell your head off. We're being reasonable."

Bonnie nodded. "I know, I know. Where is Caroline?"

"Photo club." Elena answered quickly trying to cover up that Caroline was really still planning for Bonnie's surprise party.

"So…is this too soon?" Bonnie asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I wouldn't say that, you can't help what you feel." Elena said. "I fell for Stefan so fast. It was like we're meant to be."

"So, I'm not crazy."

"No. But before you get deeper into the relationship you have to know if he feels the same way."

Bonnie nodded. They all sat in silence until a voice interrupted them. "Hi." The girls all turned to be met with Katherine.

"Hey." They all echoed.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, indicating the empty seat by Bonnie.

"Sure." Bonnie said

"I'm not interrupting anything right?" The all shook their heads. "Great."

"Oh Kat I forgot to ask you if you wanted to hang out with all of us this weekend?"

"Sure. What are you guys doing?"

"Just having a girls night."

"I'm definitely in. I'm so relieved I had a feeling you guys didn't like me." She said looking at Elena and Meredith.

"That's not the case. We just don't know you." Meredith said

"Which is the point of the girls night." Bonnie cut in.

The bell rung. They all stood up and Bonnie turned to Katherine. "I'll give you my address before the weekend."

Katherine smirked. "Look forward to it." Bonnie smiled and walked off. _This should be fun. _

_

* * *

_

The weekend came fast. On Friday, Bonnie had given Katherine her address. Elena, Meredith were already there when Katherine arrived. Katherine knocked on the door, Bonnie answered. "Hey. I'm glad you could make it. Come in." Bonnie didn't notice the smug look on Katherine's face as she stepped inside. "The others are upstairs we're watching movies. I hope you like 'A Walk to Remember' because it's the one movie we have in common." Katherine looked around trying to get a feel on how Bonnie lived, she barely heard Bonnie's rant. "Katherine." Bonnie called pulling her out of her trance.

"Yeah. That's fine Bonnie."

Bonnie looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was just admiring your home."

Bonnie shrugged. "It's not much. Come on we're missing the movie."

They both went upstairs, into Bonnie's room to watch the movie. Katherine noticed all the food and magazines that was sprawled all over. She had never done anything like this in her life. _Humans are so weird today. _She thought as she sat down and looked at the movie with the rest of them.

"Shane West is so hot." Caroline said randomly through the movie.

"I bet Matt wouldn't like to hear you say that." Bonnie teased.

"What does Matt have to do with this?"

"Care we all know that you and Matt are together." Elena said.

"No use in trying to hide it now." Meredith said embarrassing Caroline more.

At the end of the movie. Katherine's face was impassive. Caroline was crying. The looks on Elena, Meredith and Bonnie faces showed that they were affected by the movie. They took a break from watching movies. The main focus became Katherine. "So Katherine, how do you like Fell's Church?" Elena asked

"It's okay I guess."

"Have you seen any cute guys?" Caroline asked

"Well there are these two guys I have my eye on."

"Names?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know them." Katherine lied. She couldn't admit that even after all those years, she still wanted the Salvatores.

"Maybe you can point them out later." Bonnie added and Katherine nodded.

"What about you Meredith?" Elena asked

Meredith shrugged. "What about me?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Meredith face was impassive as she answered. "No, not really."

Caroline's eyes sparkled. "Not really? Who is he?"

"It's no one." She said in a voice that clearly said end of discussion.

They all nodded before Caroline spoke. "So, Bonnie what were you doing for your birthday?" She asked in an innocent tone.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm just hanging around here, I guess. But you guys are welcome to come."

Katherine became interested. "Your birthday's coming up? When?"

"It's next week."

_Interesting. _Katherine thought. "Well, unfortunately I have to go now. But it's been fun."

"You sure?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah. See you at school."

"Bye."

"I'll walk you out." Elena said

Elena and Katherine stopped by the door. "Katherine wait."

Katherine turned around. "Yes?"

"We're having a surprise party next week for Bonnie. I just wanted to see if you would come. I'll give the directions and everything later."

Katherine smirked. _This couldn't been better if I planned this. _"Of course. I'd love to." She said before leaving Elena.

Katherine continued walking until she reached a hotel room. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and revealed a blond man. "Katherine."

"Klaus." She said before entering the room.

"Why are you back in town?"

"I have an interest here."

He smirked. "Don't you always?"

"A new one. She's from the McCullough line. Not fully into her powers but with much potential."

Klaus straightened. "I'm listening."

"Originally my plan involved the eldest Salvatore but it seems he's in love with the witch."

"In love?"

Katherine nodded. "I couldn't believe it myself. Anyway I asked him to get close enough to kill her." She paused. "But now I think she has a much more better use."

Klaus nodded. "I understand. What's you plan?"

Katherine smirked before explaining. "It all starts next week. On her birthday."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of Bamon but the next two chapters will make up for this one. (I hope.) I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.


	14. Family

Bonnie's P.O.V

It was Thursday and Damon had just pulled up by my house. My birthday was tomorrow and things in my life were going right. I hadn't had any nightmares or nothing else weird. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I got out of his car.

"Sure." He said slipping his arms around me. He leaned in to kiss me when a voice interrupted us.

"Bonnie!" I groaned as I recognized the voice.

"Yeah mom?"

She walked up to us. I slide out of Damon's embrace and turned to face her. "Who is this young man?" She said eying Damon

Damon, obviously sensing my discomfort, spoke up. "Damon Salvatore. I'm your daughter's boyfriend."

I closed my eyes and waited. "Bonnie. Why haven't you mentioned him?"

"I was but-"

"But what it simply slipped your mind?"

"No." Damon began. "She was waiting for a day I was available for dinner. To introduce me properly."

I eyes widened.

"How about tonight?" My mom asked him

"I'll be there."

My mom nodded and walked into our house. I watched her as she closed the door. I turned to Damon, who was wearing a smirk. I smacked his shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Invite yourself to dinner."

"What you don't want me to meet you parents?"

"No. Not really."

"Why? I can be charming."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"Just give it a chance I might surprise you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's my dad."

"Yeah, never been much for dads. But on the bright side if he doesn't like me I can compel him."

"No. You are not gonna compel my father."

"Probably not. He's gonna love me."

I laughed and kissed him. "Fine."

"Now go get ready plus I can hear your mom spying on us."

"Of course." I said before waving goodbye and going inside.

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

"So is everything set up?" I asked looking around the room. Bonnie's birthday was almost here.

"Yes. Everything should be set up." Meredith replied from a ladder, checking the hanging streamers.

"Good. All we need now is a way to get Bonnie here and avoid her getting suspicious."

"I bring her." A voice said behind me.

I turned around to be faced with Damon and Stefan.

"Are you sure she won't suspect anything?" I asked Damon

"No. I can handle this you know."

I shrugged and walked over to Stefan. "I can't wait. Bonnie's gonna be so happy."

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I was in my room picking out something to wear for tonight. The last two decisions came down to a black shirt with jeans or a black dress. "Mom and Dad aren't dressing up. You shouldn't either." I turned around to be faced with my sister, Mary. She pointed toward my shirt.

I gave her a confused look. "How…?"

"Mom filled me in. Damon is it?" I nodded. "So tell me what he's like?"

"Damon is…indescribable in words. He's different. He's one of a kind. I can promise you there's no one like him." I said

"Sounds like you're in love."

My eyes shot up to hers. "N-no. Maybe. I don't know."

"You just better hope that dad approves." Mary said with a smirk. "I can't wait to meet him."

"I thought you had to work."

"Not tonight."

"Good. You can help keep Mom and Dad from embarrassing me."

"Where's the fun in that?" She said before leaving.

* * *

When night came I was dressed and ready for what could possibly be a disaster. The doorbell rang and I hurried to the door to get there before my parents. I opened the door to reveal Damon standing there, smirk present. He gave me a glance over. I noticed that attire looked a little different. It looked less casual, but not formal. I hugged him and he started to kiss me until someone cleared their throat. I turned to see who was behind us and quickly dislodged myself from Damon. My dad stood there with a stoic facial expression that made me realize he had been there for a while. "You must be Damon." He said emotionless.

Damon walked over to my dad and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you sir." He said politely.

"How old are you exactly?" My dad said tactless.

"I'm 20."

"And why are you interested in my daughter?"

Before Damon could respond I put my hands over my eyes embarrassed. "Dad!" I said "Please."

"Fine. We'll continue our talk later." He said before heading into the kitchen.

"He seems…eatable." Damon said before turning back to me.

I gave him a serious look. "Not funny. And he's like that with every boy that even looks at me. "

"For a second there he was channeling my father. You might've been right about this going wrong tonight."

"No, I wasn't right. I know you two will eventually get along." _Or kill each other. _I thought to myself sadly. "Plus, the faster we get in there the faster it will be over."

He scoffed. "Fine. Let's get this over."

"Thank you." I smiled

* * *

"So, do you work Damon?" My mother started to grill him as soon as dinner was on the table.

"Actually I don't work." He said simply

"College then?"

"No. College never really caught my attention."

"Well then how do you make a living?" My dad stepped in.

"Inheritance. My parents left a lot of money for both me and my brother."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Mary said

"It was a long time ago."

I held back a knowing look. _500 years is a long time. _

"You're not from around here are you?" My mom asked

"No. My family was originally from Florence, Italy."

Mary became interested. "Italy? That must be nice."

"Yeah it is."

"Where did you meet Bonnie?" My dad asked.

"A party." I answered, not wanting to give much away.

"What was he doing at a high school party?"

I sighed. "His brother was there. He was his ride." I lied

My dad seemed contempt. The rest of dinner was mostly eaten in silence. The only conversation was Mary asking questions, and soon that stopped. "I'm going to Nick's tonight. I'll be back in the morning before work." She said to our parents. She then turned to Damon. "It was nice meeting you." She said before winking at me and leaving the room.

I let out a sigh of relief when Damon announced that he was due home. My parents had stopped smothering him with questions. I was thankful that they both had also decided to give me a moment alone with Damon. "Thanks for coming. You really didn't have to."

"And miss all this tonight." He said sarcastically

"I warned you."

"Yeah. Next time I'll listen."

"Goodnight." I said tilting up to kiss him.

Damon said nothing after our kiss broke. He just walked out smirking.

I went upstairs to get ready for bed. When I entered my room I was met with Damon standing by the window. "What are you still doing here?" I asked surprised. "What if my parents walked in?"

"Not an issue."

"W-what does that mean?"

"They're…sleeping."

Realization struck me. "You said you weren't gonna compel them."

"No, I said I wouldn't compel them to like me."

"It's still compulsion."

"They'll be fine."

I wanted to stay mad at him. I needed to stay mad, but I just couldn't. I sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To give you this." He said before his lips crashed to mine. The kiss lasted long before I broke away for air. But, it soon picked back up as our lips met again, and we started to move toward my bed. I could feel his arms wrap around me. Then suddenly he pulled away.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. I could see the veins appearing on his face. I saw his eyes flash to my neck for a second. "Go ahead."

He looked at me surprised. "I don't think you kno-"

I cut him off. "Yes I do." I looked in his dark eyes. "Do it."

I extended my neck. He started to descend and I felt a sharp pain. I gasped at the pain, but it quickly subsided into pleasure. I started to moan at the feeling of Damon biting me. He pulled back, I saw my blood on his lips. He started to take out a pocket knife in his pocket. I stared at him questionably as he cut his neck with the knife. I found myself being drawn to the blood dripping from his wound. I looked to Damon, who just nodded his approval. My lips went to his neck and I started to drink. The blood tasted completely different than what I had expected. It was sweet, not metallic and tangy. His blood awoken something in me. It made me feel free. I was disappointed when he pulled back. He looked at me concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

I pulled him down to my lips as a response. Our kiss became heated again. My hands found their way to the hem of his shirt. Damon seemed to notice this and lifted his shirt over his head. Not long after, my shirt followed his own. The rest of our clothes after that. Damon looked at me, uncertainty in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

I stopped for a moment. Was this only because of the blood? Or did I love him enough to do this on my very own. I made my decision, without a second thought I nodded. "Yes." We kissed once more before we began.

An hour later I was exhausted. I looked over to Damon to see his eyes closed. Before I drifted off to sleep, I whispered three words to Damon. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Finally got it up. The only thing worse than being sick - is being sick on your birthday. Anyways here was the Bamon filled chapter as promised the next chapter is Bonnie's b-day. Anyone excited?


	15. Happy Birthday

Bonnie's P.O.V

I somehow knew I was dreaming. But it wasn't any ordinary dream, it was mostly flashes that I couldn't put together. I saw the street sign for Rose avenue. I also saw something that looked like a stop light and a truck. I saw those same things over again. I then opened my eyes to find myself in my room, after memories of last night came back, I realized I was alone. The next thing I realized was a note next to me, obviously left by Damon. I smiled down at the note.

'See you soon - Happy Birthday.'

I put the note down and started to get dressed for today. I headed downstairs and found my family in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "Morning." I said happily. I was about to take a seat when my dad stopped me.

"Wait…" He started "Your mother and I have a surprise for you."

That caught my attention. "What is it?" I asked getting curious.

My parents merely smiled and my mom said, "It's outside."

I followed my parents outside. "No way!" I said as I became faced with a red car. "Is this mine?"

My parents smiled. "Only if you're responsible."

I ran to hug them both. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Honey." My dad said as he handed me the keys.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V

I stood around uninterested as my brother and the other humans walked around fixing everything for Bonnie's party. "So are you just gonna stand there or are you actually gonna help?" Caroline said as she walked pass me.

I chose to ignore the annoying blond. I realized Stefan was walking in my direction. "Hello brother." I said noncommittally

"Where were you last night?" He asked in his best fatherly tone.

"I didn't realize I had to answer to you."

"You don't. I'm just looking out for Bonnie."

I turned to him annoyed. "No need, she's in safe hands."

"Have you gave her any blood yet?" I stayed silent choosing to ignore him. "You have." He said knowingly.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He let out a sigh. "Just don't hurt her. I know you really care for her." He said before walking away.

_Weird _I thought as I stared after him.

* * *

Katherine's P.O.V

"Is everything ready for tonight?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around, facing myself with Klaus. "Yes." I stated simply

"Are you sure? There's no room for mistakes."

"I know that. Relax everything will go in our favor." He smirked as I went over to the third person in the room.

I looked him in his eyes. "What's your name?"

He fell into my compulsion. "Alex."

"Well Alex…can you help me with something?" He nodded numbly. "Good."

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

I have to admit. This was the best birthday ever! After I had got back from driving in my new car. I started to open gifts sent to me by relatives and friends, which mostly contained money. Some people had called to wish me a happy birthday. I was grateful that so many people actually cared.

A couple of hours later my parents had left home. While I was alone relaxing I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it and there stood Damon. Before he had a chance to say anything I was already in his arms kissing him. When we broke apart he just smirked. "I could get used to being greeted like that."

I smiled as I nodded. "Me too."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"So you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"You didn't really think I was going to let you just sit around for your birthday, did you?"

"I didn't really want to make a big fuss."

"That's too bad because I do. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes as I followed him out the door. "Wait." I called to him. "Let's take my car." I said pulling out my keys to my new car.

Damon eyed the keys hesitantly before taking them. "Fine."

I could tell he wasn't used to driving any car that wasn't his.

As we entered the car I started to wondered where we were headed to. "So are we heading back to the bar? Or some other vampire hangout?" I joked

"You'll see."

"Seriously, more surprises?"

"Have I gave you a surprise you haven't liked?" He said in a suggestive tone.

I glared at him. "Just drive." He smirked as he put the car in gear and drove off. My curiosity died as we reached the boarding house. "What are we doing here?"

Damon just smiled and took the keys out of the ignition. He handed me the keys before leaving out of the car and heading toward the boarding house. With no other choice I got out of the car and followed. When we got in I noticed that the house was very dark. Behind me, Damon turned on the light and I heard a chorus of 'surprise'. I faced Elena, Stefan, Meredith, Caroline, and Matt in the main room that was decorated with lots of streamers and balloons. I smiled as I went to go hug each of them. "I said not to make a big fuss over my birthday."

"And did you actually think we were going to listen?" Caroline said

"Bonnie it's your birthday. There was no way we were gonna just not do anything." Elena stepped in.

I turned back to Damon, who smirked. "You were in on this too?" He nodded. "I can't believed you all worked together long enough to pull this off." I said gesturing around the room.

"Some of us worked." Caroline murmured looking to Damon.

I laughed. "Anyway I'm thankful to have you as friends." I looked around the room again. "This must have taken so much work."

"We didn't mind Bon." Matt said

"So do you want to party first then open gifts?" Meredith asked

"No, let's do gifts first Bonnie you're gonna love mine." Caroline said excited, causing everyone to laugh.

"Fine." Caroline and Elena started to lead me to the gift table.

Caroline hand me a small box that was wrapped up. "Here mine first."

I laughed at her hyper nature. I took the book and began to open it. "Wow. Care. They're beautiful." I said as I looked at a pair of earrings.

"I know I saw you eying them when we were at the mall."

"Thank you so much." I said as I wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

"Well it was either that or a book of spells." She joked

"Okay now open mine." Elena said grabbing a box and handing it to me.

In the box was a designer pair of jeans that I told Elena I wanted back a long time ago. "I can't believed you remembered. Thank you." I said hugging her.

"No problem Bon."

Stefan was next. He handed me a wrapped up gift after Elena and I broke apart. I took off the paper and it revealed a diary. I looked to Stefan. "I just thought you would need something to keep all your thoughts in. It can be very useful when times are hard."

I smiled and worked my way over to hug Stefan. "Thanks Stefan."

He gave me a small smile and nodded.

Meredith stepped forward next. She handed me a box. "Matt and I both put in on this. It's not nearly as good as a car but here." She said as she handed it over.

"You knew about the car?" I asked

"I helped your parents pick it out."

I smiled as I focused my eyes back on the gift. I opened it to find an ipod in the box. "Thank you guys." I said as I hugged both of them.

"You're very welcome."

"Thank you guys this is officially the best birthday ever."

"You didn't open mine yet." Damon said from behind me. I turned to face him. I assumed that Damon wouldn't get me anything since he didn't seem like a birthday celebrator. He produced a velvet box and handed it to me. I gasped as I opened it. It was one of the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen.

I turned to Damon surprised and speechless. He smirked at my reaction and just took the box from my hands. He started to put the necklace around me, then turned to address the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "Don't look like that. I wasn't supposed to do anything for my girlfriend's birthday?"

"Yeah, it's just very…unexpected." Caroline said expressing all of our thoughts.

Breaking the silence that fell over us in the room. "So were you guys just planning on standing around or are we partying?" I asked

Elena smiled. "Thought you would never ask." She replied as she went to go turn some music on. Me, Elena, Meredith, and Caroline started to dance as the song _Teeth_ by Lady Gaga came on. Damon, Matt, and Stefan just stood around and watched us dance. Caroline and Elena had eventually convinced their boyfriends to dance with them. I did my best to convince Damon, but no such luck. After a while we were still dancing but now to _E.T _by Katy Perry. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Elena excused herself before leaving to answer the door. She returned back with a familiar blond. "Look who's here." She said moving aside to show more of Katherine.

Damon and Stefan instantly tensed up. I looked around confused as Damon placed me behind him. "Elena get away from her." Stefan said

"What's going on?" I asked behind Damon.

Katherine smirked at all of us. "Hello Damon. Stefan."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I yelled

"Katherine leave now." Stefan stated coldly.

"She turned us." Damon said quietly to me.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, Katherine. I couldn't believe that I didn't see it before. I thought before I flashed back to Halloween.

"_Sit down and hear us out and we'll tell you everything you want to know." Damon said_

_I hesitantly complied and took a seat on a nearby couch. Not like I was leaving anyways. "How did you become…" I trailed off once I saw them exchange looks._

"_We were turned by a vampire named Katherine. She gave us her blood and faked her death causing us to kill each other." Stefan explained_

"_So you both technically dead?"_

"_Yes."_

"Oh my God." I whispered. Kat was the same Katherine that turned Damon and Stefan over 500 years ago.

"Yes Bonnie. I turned them." I looked around I could tell from the look on the rest of my friend's faces, they were confused. "And Damon…you knew I was back why didn't you share that little piece of information?" Stefan and I both looked strangely at Damon.

"You knew?" Stefan growled at Damon.

Damon stayed silent as he continued to glare at Katherine. "Of course he knew. He knew from the first time he came back." Katherine's gaze then turned to me. "The night he met you."

"Why are you saying all of this?" I asked

"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet Bonnie." She said as she smirked. "The night you met him, you thought he liked you. Wrong. I convinced him to try to seduce you and then destroy you. From what I've been seeing, he's halfway done."

My eyes started to tear up at her words. It couldn't be true. She was lying. Damon turned around to face me. His expression told me that it was true. "Bonnie…"

I cut him off. "It was just a game?" I asked trying so hard for my voice not to break.

"Yes. Bonnie, he was playing with you all this time."

Damon growled and charged at Katherine. He tackled her to the floor. The others gasped at his face and speed that he had. It was like a wild animal fight as they rolled around until Katherine threw Damon across the room and stood up. She looked over to us and smirked. "It's been fun, but I'm afraid I have to go now." She said before speeding off.

"What the hell was that?" Matt said looking from Damon to Stefan.

"What is he? His face was like a monster." Caroline asked

I couldn't take it. I had to leave. I ran out of the door and to my car. Before I pulled off I could see the others rushing out to stop me. I couldn't stop the tears that came pouring down. I had no idea where I was going I just kept driving. As I sped down the street I heard car horns and yelling, but none of that seemed important. Then I noticed that a truck was tailing me. Before I could think the truck rammed into me. I tried to escape the truck but it was too fast. I didn't even have time to catch a glimpse of the driver. Before I knew it a pole came in front of me I made a sharp turn to try to avoid it. I discovered that was a bad idea when the car flipped over and I lost consciousness.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V

Where was she? I had tried to find her but she was somehow blocked from me. Stefan and the other humans had also went to go find her. My phone rang from Stefan calling. "Yeah?" I asked

"Damon get to Rose avenue. Now!" was all Stefan said I could here crying in the background.

I rushed over to Rose Avenue. And the sight I saw nearly killed me. Bonnie's new car was damaged and she was unconscious in Stefan's arms. I rushed over to take her. About to bite my wrist to help her when Stefan stopped me. "Damon, I tried it's too late. She's gone."

* * *

**A/N: **I know I'm officially evil. I HAD to write to make myself feel better about the possible Midnight spoilers I just read that **did not **make me happy at all. I might just lose hope if these spoilers are true. But let's just hope. Sorry for the rant.


	16. Gone

"Damon, I tried it's too late. She's gone."

Damon's eyes widen at his brother's words. "No. Sh-she can't be…she's not dead." He bit into his wrist and tried to get a lifeless Bonnie to drink.

Stefan was caught off guard, this was the first time he had ever seen his brother fall apart like this. He hesitantly got closer to Damon and put a hand on his shoulder. "Damon, you have to stop she's dead." He said gently.

Damon looked Stefan in his eyes. Stefan saw that the usual humor in his eyes was gone. His eyes revealed his undeniable intense pain and anger. If Stefan were human he would've stepped back. When Damon spoke his voice was hard and emotionless. "Take her back to the house." Was all he said before placing Bonnie in Stefan's arms.

"Wait!" Stefan yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To find Katherine. That bitch is going to pay for this." Without another word he sped off into the night.

Stefan looked down at what looked like a sleeping Bonnie, then turned to his girlfriend and their other friends. "We need to get back." He said before picking up Bonnie and walking toward Meredith's car.

"Stefan, what do we do about this?" Meredith asked gesturing to Bonnie's totaled car.

Stefan looked to Matt, who still was confused over the nights events. "Can you take her?" Matt nodded numbly and took Bonnie from his arms. Stefan placed Bonnie's car in the backyard of the boardinghouse before he met up with the others. The group looked up Stefan entered the room.

"Do you want to explain what happened now and why my best friend is dead?" Caroline snapped

"Care, calm down." Meredith said

"No I can't calm down. I won't calm down. They're monsters and all along we just been walking around stupidly and befriending them. And now Bonnie is _dead_." Caroline's voice broke and Matt wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry.

"You need to start explaining." Elena, who had been quiet since learning about Bonnie, spoke up. "What are you?" When Stefan didn't answer she asked again in a firm voice. "What are you?"

Stefan felt a pang of guilt go through him for not being honest in the first place. "I wanted to tell you. I'm a vampire."

Elena eyes widen as she stared at her boyfriend. "W-what?"

Everyone's attention was on Stefan now. "My brother and I have been vampires for over 500 years." He turned to Elena. "I'm sorry."

Elena shook her head as more tears spilt, unable to process any of this. It was only supposed to be a normal day. They were supposed to sit around and joke around for Bonnie's birthday. Why did it have to go wrong?

Elena thoughts were interrupted by Meredith's smooth voice. "What about Katherine? What's her part in all of this?"

"And why would she do that to Bonnie?" Matt asked still holding on to Caroline.

"Katherine was the vampire who turned us. She faked her death when she was asked to choose between me and Damon. I didn't know she was back."

"But Damon apparently did." Meredith said "He used Bonnie for some sick manipulating game with Katherine."

Stefan shook his head, daring to disagree with an angry Meredith. "He knew she was back, but…"

Elena cut him off. "Are you actually _defending_ him?"

"I know Damon didn't mean for this to happen. He tried to bring Bonnie back. This was the only time I seen him really care for someone."

"Bonnie is gone. This is all his fault if he would've stayed away this never would've happened."

"She's right." Matt agreed

"I know their relationship started off as a game cooked up by Katherine, but you have to know he cared for her."

"And you have to know we don't believe that." Elena said in a menacing tone before stumping out of the room.

Stefan looked at each individual in the room. Their faces all portrayed anger, betrayal, and extreme hurt. For once he felt useless, there was nothing he could do to fix this predicament.

* * *

Damon only had one mission now and it was to kill Katherine. She had done horrible things to him before but none of them hurt like this. Not even when he discovered she was also with Stefan. Damon knew he had to put an end to this, Katherine had to die. He looked for her at her usual hangouts and other vampires that might know where she is.

He went to the bar he brought Bonnie to for the first official date. He stalked around with a dangerous look on his face as he searched for Katherine. While being there he couldn't help but to flashback to his time there with Bonnie. He stared at the pool table they used to play their game. He looked at the dance floor, where they had shared their dance. He shook his head free of those thoughts, he couldn't think about that now. He had to deal with this the Damon Salvatore way, but first he needed to find Katherine. After terrorizing most of the patrons at the bar he realized that his search was getting him nowhere fast. He was on his way out the door when a familiar voice stopped him. "Damon."

Damon spun around to be met with the sight of Sage, with a smirk on his face. "Not now Sage."

"What's eating you? Are you here with that red bird again?"

The mention of Bonnie hurt Damon but he never showed it. "No, I'm not." He tried to brush him off but Sage was always persistent.

"If something's wrong then let me help."

"Sage, just mind your damn business." Damon growled

Sage let out an irritated sigh. "Fine. I just wanted to help."

"Well you can't."

"You don't kn-" Sage started

"Bonnie's dead." Damon yelled gaining most of the bar's attention.

Sage was shocked. That was the last thing he expected to hear from Damon. He didn't know the redheaded girl very well, but he liked her. "How? When?"

"Tonight. She was in an accident after Katherine visited us."

"Katherine? She's back?" Damon only nodded in response. "Can't believe she would sink that low."

"Well it's about to end. I'm going to find her and make her die the worst possible death."

"She's older than you."

Damon snorted. "So?"

"Which means she stronger than you and she will kick your ass."

"I can take her."

Sage shook his head. "Not alone. I'm coming with you."

Damon's face didn't change as he relented to Sage's request. "Fine."

Sage nodded, surprised that Damon actually agreed. "So do you have any idea where she would be?"

"No, she's like off the radar I can't even sense her."

"Well maybe there's another way." Sage said before leaving out the bar with Damon.

* * *

Klaus watched as Katherine sat down next to Alex, who sat with a trance look on his face from her compulsion. "Tell me what happened." Katherine requested looking him in his eyes.

"I followed her and waited for her to be alone. Just like you asked."

"And the witch?"

"She flipped her car. The vampires tried to bring her back. It didn't work she's dead."

Katherine smirked at Alex. "Gold star for you." She said before turning to Klaus. "What do you think?"

"I was worried your plan wouldn't work, but I shouldn't have doubted you Katherine. What are you doing next?"

Katherine turned back to Alex. "I'm a little hungry." She said before her veins and fangs showed and she went for Alex's neck.

* * *

Stefan walked out to the back to find Elena sitting on a bench. He didn't know where to begin. As he walked closer she was aware of his presence but she remained silent. "I never wanted this to happen Elena." He looked at her to find her still staring off at a distance. "I wanted to come to a place where I could put my past behind me and start a new quiet life. Then I met you and I felt that I actually had a chance at that. But that all got messed up when Damon followed me here. I had no idea what he was doing to Bonnie but I did try to stop it."

"She was in love with him." Elena said bluntly

Stefan looked at her surprised. "What?"

"I knew she was in love with him. I did nothing. I had a strange feeling about Katherine and yet I did nothing. And now Bonnie…" She didn't finish as she started to break into tears again. Stefan wasted no time wrapping his arm around her.

"This is not your fault." He tried to soothe her but all he got in reply was more sobs. He held her for a few moments before they headed back into the boardinghouse. "You all should be getting home. You've been through a lot."

Caroline looked tired. "That's the biggest understatement ever."

Meredith looked toward the room they had placed Bonnie in. "What are we gonna do about…her parents, her life, someone will eventually know that she's gone."

Stefan looked toward the door. "I'll figure out something." He said in a defeated tone. He knew that this was not the time to bring this up but he just had to bring it up. "Do you all realize that no one else can know anything of what I told you tonight?" There was a silence around the room.

"We won't tell your secret Stefan." Meredith answered

"No. We're not." Elena said as a backup looking to Caroline and Matt for backup, to which they only nodded tiredly.

Stefan nodded in appreciation. "Thank you."

It got silent again until a noise was heard in the room Bonnie was placed in. Everyone's heads snapped in the same direction as the noise. "What was that?" Elena asked as she saw Stefan inching toward the door. He motioned for everyone to stay behind him. He opened the door for them all to see a confused figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Bonnie?" They all said in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a hard chapter to write but it's finally done so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also I passed 100 reviews - I want to say thank you SOO much you guys are so awesome.


	17. The Return

Bonnie woke up with no memory of who she was and where she was. She turned her head to take in her surroundings. She slowly started to lift herself off from the couch to get a better view. She looked around the room for anything that she could recall, but found none. While walking around she accidentally knocked something down. She then heard noises of people approaching. "What was that?" A female asked as the sounds got closer. Bonnie stayed frozen in the center of the room as a group of people enter the room. She surveyed the looks on each of their faces they all shared a look of shock and confusion.

"Bonnie?" They all called out in a disbelieving tone.

Elena started toward Bonnie, not full believing her eyesight. She was stopped by her boyfriend putting an arm out stopping her. She turned toward him with a questioning look. Stefan responded by shaking his head, never taking his eyes off Bonnie. He started taking hesitant steps toward her. As he got closer Bonnie backed up, not fully trusting the guy she was getting a strange vibe from. Stefan sensed her discomfort. "It's okay you're safe. We're your friends."

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked

Stefan looked at Bonnie with concern written all over his face. "She's going to be okay." He said but not sure of his words.

"Stefan what is going on?" Elena asked him

"She's…a vampire now." Stefan's answer had everyone taken aback. "She needs to feed to complete her transition."

"Or what?" Meredith asked

Stefan was silent for a while. "She'll die."

Meredith nodded. "I'll do it." Her statement causing a dead silence in the room and all eyes on her.

"Meredith…I don't think you know…" Stefan started before she cut him off.

"I'm doing this Stefan. She's my best friend."

Stefan nodded and motioned for her to come forward. Meredith stood face to face with her best friend of many years. "Try to relax it won't hurt as much." She nodded her response. He turned back to Bonnie, who was starring at Meredith. Stefan knew that Bonnie was getting the urge to feed already and her being a new vampire, he had to make sure that urge didn't consume her. He was instantly on defense when Bonnie walked up to Meredith, who was trying to prepare her self for what came next.

Bonnie let out a painful gasp as her face started to change and her fangs grew out. She bit into Meredith neck causing her to gasp in pain. Bonnie still didn't recognize much but she knew that she didn't want to hurt anyone in the room. She still attempted to find anything familiar about who she was.

Meredith started to get faint. Stefan started to pull Bonnie away from her. He wasn't surprised that there was some resistance from Bonnie. Everyone watched the scene with a cautious attitude. Stefan turned toward Meredith. "How are you?"

She nodded and gave a weak smile. "Never better." He gave her a cloth to press to her wound.

Stefan then turned to Matt. "You have to get them home." He demanded before Matt nodded.

"What about her?" Elena asked referring to a dazed looking Bonnie.

"I'm gonna take care of her. Now that she has fed she should be getting better." His attention turned back on Matt. "Make sure Meredith gets home okay."

"I said I'm fine." Meredith tried to protest.

"I still want you to follow her home."

Stefan could tell everyone was reluctant to leave Bonnie behind, but he left no room for any arguments. His attention turned back to the newly born vampire. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward one of the guest rooms. "You stay here and get some rest. I'll explain more when you wake up." She nodded as she went to lie on the queen size bed and letting herself drift off.

Stefan sighed as he took out his phone and dialed his brother's number.

* * *

Damon let out an annoyed groan as he ignored a call from his brother. He was on a mission he had no time to be the main guest in Stefan's pity party. "So what did you find out?"

Sage looked at his old friend and said, "Nothing on Katherine but -"

"Not interested." Damon interrupted

"But-"

"_Not_ interested Sage. Unless you have news about where I can find Katherine I don't want to hear it."

Sage relented as he decided to keep the information he found out about the original Klaus to himself. He didn't know if Klaus being in Fell's Church was related to Katherine, but he knew Damon wouldn't listen to anything that didn't lead to the whereabouts of Katherine.

"Well this looks like another dead end." Damon sighed silently agreeing with Sage. "I hate to say this but Katherine's not gonna be waiting somewhere for you to come and stake her. This is gonna take more than one night. You should go home and I'll call I find anything."

As much as Damon wanted to protest he was too defeated. He had lost Bonnie and he couldn't even find Katherine to make her pay. And above all he couldn't turn anything that he was feeling off. The anger, sadness, regret, and especially the guilt. He knew that he was responsible for everything that happened. And that there was nothing he could do to fix it.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Matt asked Meredith as they were walking to her door.

"Matt I'm fine. I promise."

"I still can't believe vampires are real and now Bonnie is one."

Meredith nodded. "It's definitely a lot to take in." She gave him a serious look. "Are you okay…with all of this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Meredith nodded understandingly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Take care of them Matt."

Matt nodded before walking back to his car. Meredith walked into her home and closed the door. She peeked out of her window and waited for Matt's car to drive off. Once it did she walked right back out of her door and got into her car and started to drive to a familiar house.

When she approached the door she hesitated before knocking twice. After a while the door swung open to reveal the person she sought. "Meredith?" Alaric asked as he looked her over, his eyes landing on her neck wound. "Is everything okay?" He asked while pulling her into the house gently. "What happened to you?"

Meredith held u a hand to silence him. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"It's nothing? Have you seen your neck?" He said grabbing a bandage. "Was it a vampire?" Meredith nodded, accepting the bandage.

She saw the look in his eyes and already knew what conclusion he was coming to. "No, it's not like that I allowed it."

He face changed to confusion quickly. "What? Why would you do that? You know how dangerous they are. You can't get mixed up in th-"

"If you could shut up for a minute I'll explain." He sighed as he motioned for her to continue. "What do you know about new vampires?"

"Not much. Just that they're sometimes worse to deal with because they have no control." Meredith shuddered at the thought of Bonnie going around killing innocents because she had no control over herself. "Why are you asking?"

"Something happened tonight. Bonnie was in an accident and she must have had vampire blood in her system…she…she didn't make it."

Alaric's eyes got wider as he realized what she was telling him. "She's a vampire." He stated. Meredith nodded her affirmation, not really trusting her voice. "And you let her feed from you?"

"I had to she was gonna die if I didn't."

"What about the Salvatores?"

"You were right."

"Where are they now?" He asked in a serious voice and starting to move toward the place he kept weapons.

Meredith stood up quickly and went to block his path. "No! I meant you were right about them being vampires but I don't think they were involved with the murders." _At least not Stefan._ She added silently to herself.

"Who else could it be Meredith?"

"I-I don't know. You're jumping to conclusions." She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. "And it's going to get you killed. Just don't do anything until we know for sure." He looked reluctant but nodded nonetheless.

"How's Bonnie doing?"

"She's with Stefan. He's taking care of her."

"I want to meet them." Meredith gave him a suspicious look. "To talk."

"Fine. But you have to promise you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise." Alaric sighed

* * *

In the afternoon of the next day Stefan decided he was going to teach Bonnie his hunting ways, if she was up for it. She still hadn't woken up, Stefan had decided that it was probably better to let her rest. The slamming of a door brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to be met with the sight of his brother stalking toward him. "Where have you been, I been trying to reach you all night."

"None of your business, _brother_. Leave me alone." He with venom apparent in his voice.

"I have to tell you something…after you left last night Bonnie-"

Stefan was interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs. Damon, who assumed that it was just one of Stefan's human friends, didn't even bother to turn his gaze to the stairs until he heard a voice. _Her_ voice.

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie how are you feeling?" Stefan asked walking over to Bonnie.

"What's going on?" She asked scared and confused.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'll explain." He noticed her eyes weren't trained on him anymore but at his brother behind him, whose normal nonchalant expression was now a one of pure shock and what he believed to be …happiness. Then a weird look flashed across Bonnie's face.

"My party…Katherine…My accident…I took Meredith's blood…" Her tone was becoming frantic as she remembered the events of last night.

"Bonnie calm down."

"I-I can't calm down. I'm a _vampire_." Stefan was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to soothe her, he didn't know if anything could soothe her.

Suddenly Damon spoke up. "You're going to be fine." He took a step toward Bonnie and Stefan. "I not letting anything happen to you again."

Bonnie's attention turned to Damon. Her demeanor changed, she was now tense and her eyes had gotten darker. "This is _your_ fault. I'm like this because of you. Stay away from me, Damon." Bonnie stalked back upstairs and slammed the door of the guest room. Stefan noticed the defeated look in Damon's eyes as Bonnie's words cut through him. He had a feeling that things were only going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

**A/N: **Along with many of you I've got Midnight. So far so good. My favorite plotline is of course anything Bamon, but Meredith's story is interesting too. But I'm starting to lose tolerance for the Delena.


	18. Dark Truths

Bonnie's P.O.V

I was sitting quietly in the boarding house guest room thinking over what her life had become. I was now technically dead and unless someone drove a stake through my heart, I would live forever. I walked over to the window that only had a little sun shining through. A little piece of me was still hoping this wasn't real. I cautiously stuck my hand out toward the light. As the light hit my skin I immediately snatched it back. My hand was burning and smoking a little. I held my hand in pain as I made my way back to the bed.

I heard a knock downstairs and I concentrated and focused on downstairs. When I heard who it was I hurried out of the room and downstairs. I practically jumped down the last four steps as I spotted Meredith standing behind Stefan. I was about to move forward to hug her when I noticed two things. She was standing in the sun and I had already learned my lesson about that. Also she wasn't alone. Standing beside her was our history teacher, Mr. Saltzman.

"Bonnie, how are you doing?" He asked

I stared at him confused and I could see Stefan with a similar expression on his face. They both entered and shut the door. My eyes shifted to Meredith for an explanation. "He knows." She said briefly. I was so busy starring that I hadn't noticed Damon come in until he was beside me.

"Who are you?" Damon asked

Alaric started to look nervous as he stared back at Damon. "I study supernatural beings. I was called here to investigate recent murders of this town." He looked at me. "Including Mr. Tanner." My gaze unconsciously drifted to the vampire beside me. "I'm not here to harm any you I just wanted to talk. Meredith told me what happened, Bonnie. I'm so sorry."

I looked at Meredith wondering why she so willingly opened up to him. As if she was reading my thoughts she stepped forward. "We can trust him, he really just wants to help us."

"Can he turn me back human?" I asked

"No I can't."

"Then you really can't help me, can you?" I said coldly

"I can't do that. But I do have this…" he said before taking out a ring from his pocket. Before he could hand it to me it was snatched from Alaric's hand by Damon.

"Where did you get this?" He asked inspecting the ring

"I found it while on a search."

"What is it?" I asked confused before taking it back from him.

Alaric smiled at me. "It's called a lapis lazuli."

"It's a stone that allows vampires to walk in sunlight."

I slipped the ring on my finger and it fit as if it was made for me. I turned to Alaric. "Thank you." I said my cold attitude forgotten. He nodded.

"How did you find out about us?" Stefan asked

"My suspicions were confirmed by Meredith last night. But I figured you two had to be vampires by your recent arrivals. But I don't think you were responsible for the killings." _Don't be so sure_. I thought bitterly. I started to wonder how many of the murders Damon actually was responsible for. Then I started to realize I was capable of the exact same thing. I had stopped listening to Alaric but quickly started again once I took in the serious look on everyone's face. "I've been tracking him and I think he's finally settled here." _I really shouldn't have zoned out, now I'm lost._

"Why do you think he's here?" Stefan asked

"I have no idea."

"Some help you are." Damon muttered

"Damon." Stefan warned. "Is there anyway you could find out?"

"I'll look into it."

I was about to ask for clarification on the situation when I got light-headed and swayed a little. Strong arms wrapped around my waist to steady me. I looked up to find Damon looking down at me concerned. I quickly dislodged myself from his arms and stood on my own. Meredith stepped forward and put an arm around me to help me keep my balance. "What's wrong?"

Stefan stepped forward and looked me over. "She needs to feed again."

"Should I give her more?" Meredith asked

"No! I-I'm not feeding from you again. I can hurt you."

She looked like she was going to object. But Stefan interrupted her. "She's right and we should probably try to get you off human blood."

I nodded. "Okay so what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll take you hunting." Stefan said

"_I_ can take her." Damon insisted

"I don't want to go with you." I shot back.

"Come on Bonnie." Stefan said leading me out the door.

"I'm coming with you." He said as he followed us. "You two can let yourselves out." He called back to Meredith and Alaric.

I followed Stefan to a forest area that I never knew existed in Fell's Church. It was a beautiful place. I instantly relaxed around all the foliage. I almost forgot the real reason I was here. _Almost. _"So…I'm gonna have to eat bunnies now?"

"Among Bambi's other friends." Damon said causing me to glare at him.

"Why are you here again?"

"You were right when you said this was my fault. You're my responsibility now, I'm trying to help."

"I don't want your help." I said coldly. There was a silence among us until Stefan's phone went off.

"It's Elena." He said looking to me for approval to step off to talk. I nodded reluctantly as I realized I would be here alone with Damon. He gave me a small smile before walking off.

Damon turned to me his face held no emotions. He looked me in my eyes. "I need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes not wanting to look at him. "So talk."

He took a cautious step toward me. "About Katherine, that was never meant to happen."

I scoffed. "I know. I was never meant to find out that you were playing with me all along."

"No. I admit at first it was just a game with her. But…" He stopped and he looked lost for words. "I started to feel something for you." He stopped again to study my expression. "I started to care for you." I had to fight to keep my face impassive. "I'm sorry for all that you went through and I already know it's my fault."

Something inside of me snapped. Moving at a speed I never used before, I was suddenly in front of Damon. I let the many emotions I was feeling get the best of me as I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into a tree. I wasn't surprised that he fought back. But I was surprised when it didn't work. _Shouldn't he be stronger than I am? _My grip tightened at the thought. I could see the surprise on Damon's face as he tried to overpower me. "As you can see I'm not the same Bonnie that I was when we were together, she's dead because of you. I'm not letting you push me around anymore. And I'm _definitely_ not believing anything else you say." I let him go after a while. He struggled to gain his composure as Stefan reappeared. He glanced at Damon's form and then looked to me. I guess he decided that it was a smart decision to just stay out of it.

"You okay?" Stefan asked Damon

"Peachy." Damon responded sarcastically

"What took you so long?" I asked hinting my annoyance for his departure.

"Sorry about that. Elena wanted to know how you were."

I got a little hopeful. "Are they coming to see me?"

"Not today." My face dropped. "But soon." He added quickly.

"Are they afraid of me?"

"Of course not. They're your friends, and they love you."

I nodded uncomfortably. "Are we going to hunt?" I asked changing the subject. Stefan nodded as he began his hunting lessons. I got the hang of it I even caught an animal and fed. Damon stayed clear of us making the usual snide remarks, which we ignored. We got back to the boarding house. When we entered there was someone standing in the main room. Stefan's body immediately went on defense, but Damon and I had recognized the guy I had thought of as a friend.

"Relax." Damon told Stefan. "He's a friend."

Sage's eyes seemed trained on me in a way that made me uncomfortable. "_Intéressant. _It seems that I was misinformed about you."

"Well I guess I'm full of surprises."

Stefan watched us with curiosity in his eyes. "So you know each other?"

I nodded as Sage spoke. "We met not too long ago. And I ran into Damon last night, he told me you died."

"I got into an car accident, there was vampire blood in my system when it happened."

"You're a vampire now." He stated

"Yeah." I confirmed flashing back to the accident. Then, something hit me. It wasn't an accident I remembered someone trying to run me down.

"Bonnie?" Stefan's worried voice interrupted me.

"It wasn't an accident." I muttered fearfully

"What?"

My head snapped up. "The accident. Someone was trying to kill me."

I saw Damon and Stefan exchange looks. "Was it Katherine?"

"No, it was a guy."

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Sage asked

"I couldn't really get a full view. Why?"

"As I was trying to tell Damon earlier, a vampire has come to town. He's the oldest of all vampires and no one knows why he's here."

"Wait." Stefan said, "Alaric said something similar about a vampire being in town. A powerful vampire."

"That's him. His name is Klaus, he's an original."

"An original?" Damon asked

"Originals are hard to kill, which means bad for anyone that crosses his path."

"Great." I murmured sarcastically

"That's not it. I think someone else is working with him."

My face became stoic. "Katherine." I stated

Sage nodded slowly as we all caught on.

"What could they be planning? And why am I involved?"

Sage look down. "_Désolé_ Bonnie. I don't know."

My head dropped as I tried to brainstorm possible ideas that Katherine and this Klaus guy may have. The only thing I got was it was bad. _Very_ bad.

* * *

**A/N: **There's a new poll on my profile as to which story you all would like to see next. I might add on as time goes on so keep updated.


	19. The Plan

Bonnie's P.O.V

I woke the next day still in the boarding house. I went downstairs to the kitchen and was met with Damon and Stefan. Their attention went on me as I walked in. "Hey Bonnie." Stefan greeted.

"Hey." I noticed their tensed expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Stefan said quickly, peaking my suspicions.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Stefan seemed to be conflicted, but Damon spoke up. "Sage told us everything he knew about an original last night."

I nodded. "Okay."

"If Klaus and Katherine are after you, it might be best if you weren't here." Stefan said

"Are you…are you telling my I have to leave Fell's Church?"

"Just until we stop them."

"But I can't I have family here. I have my friends. I can't just leave."

"We're trying to protect you." Damon snapped

I shook my head. "No. Not like this. I'm not abandoning my life."

"I never said we needed your permission. Don't make me drag you out of Fell's Church."

I stepped closer to him, showing him I wouldn't back down. "Go ahead."

He smirked as he looked down on me. "Just because you got lucky once doesn't mean you will again. I am stronger than you."

"Then let's put it to the test."

Stefan stepped in between us. "We don't have time for this." He said looking between us. "We need to figure out how we can take down Klaus and Katherine. Can you two keep it together long enough to do that?"

I glared at Damon while he continued to smirk. "Of course." He said eying me.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked

"Fine. But I'm not leaving Fell's Church." I saw Stefan open his mouth. "It's final." Then I heard footsteps approaching the front door. Without a word I started walking toward the door. I opened the door to reveal Elena, Caroline, Meredith, and Matt. Before they had a chance to say anything, I suddenly hugged all of them. "I missed you so much."

Matt laughed. "Bon, it's only been a day."

"It feels way longer."

When we broke apart, everyone's expression was the same: concerned yet happy. Elena stated to speak up. "So how are you doing?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. You guys that have to be afraid to ask me things. We're still friends."

Caroline laughed nervously and tossed back her hair. "So…what's it like?"

I smirked at her question. "What is what like?"

"You know…being a vampire."

"Caroline…" Meredith said

I laughed at their behavior. "It's okay, I don't mind." I turned to face Caroline. "I'm still me, Care. I'm just stronger and I have heightened senses. I still love chocolate, shopping, and Brad Pitt." They all laughed at my statement. Damon and Stefan had emerged from the kitchen to join us.

"Now that this family reunion is over. Are the humans staying?"

"Yes they are. They know what you…what we are now. They're apart of this now."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"It turns out Katherine is working with this other vampire. His name is Klaus and he's the oldest vampire of all time." Stefan explained

"We heard." Matt said, causing me and the Salvatores to look at him in confusion. "Meredith filled us in."

Stefan nodded and continued. "We think they're after Bonnie."

Everyone stated to look worried. "You guys, it's okay." I weakly tried to assure them.

"You ended up dead the last time Katherine was around. How can you not be worried?" Meredith asked

"I am worried."

"Then you would listen to us."

"I'm not leaving."

"Leaving?" Caroline asked

"Yes, they want me to leave Fell's Church."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Maybe you should listen." Meredith reasoned

"If it will keep you safe." Elena added

"No." I shouted, not believing what I was hearing. "If they want me, they can come and get me because I'm not running away."

Caroline stepped ahead. "But we don't want to lose you. Again."

I shook my head. "You won't." I looked at everyone in the room. Their concern for me warmed my heart. "I promise."

* * *

"So what's next?" A bored Katherine asked as she sat down across from Klaus.

"Where were you?" Klaus asked, staring at his partner.

"Out." She said simply

"Out?"

"If you must know I was feeding. I didn't realize you were my keeper now."

Klaus smirked. "Well I am your sire."

"Funny." Katherine said sarcastically. "What's next?" she repeated

"Now we draw the witch and her protector out."

"And we do that how?"

"Send them a message they can't ignore." Klaus smirked

"I'm listening."

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

"So what's our plan?" I asked

"_Our_ plan?" Damon asked

"Yes the plan. How we're going to attack?"

"We aren't attacking. You don't want to leave, fine. But I'm not letting you get yourself killed."

"Maybe you shouldn't, Bonnie." I shot Meredith a warning look. "I mean Alaric said he's hundreds of years old and has been around the world. You're only seventeen and you've been nowhere." I looked and saw that everyone felt the same way.

I sighed. "Fine. I won't do anything." I turned to Damon and Stefan. "Can I at least go to school tomorrow?"

"Bonnie we still don't know if you have your cravings under control." Stefan answered

"I do and you'll be there if something happens." I pleaded. Stefan had no idea how much better I would feel if I could get back to a part of my life that was normal.

"We'll see."

I nodded, knowing I had got to him. Then I felt something that had become familiar to me in the past couple of days. "I think I should hunt."

"I'll come with." Damon said

I saw Stefan give me a pleading look, for his sake I nodded. "Okay."

I said bye to everyone before heading out. We went back to the same forest area as before. After ten minutes I had caught an animal and fed. I headed back over to Damon who had a facial expression that showed that he was both amused and impressed. "You're really like a natural."

I nodded, trying to remain civil. "Thanks…I think."

We started to head back to the boarding house when someone blocked our path. "Katherine." Damon growled

"Hello Love."

Damon pushed me behind him, ready to attack. She then spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She looked from Damon to me and smirked. "Look who's all vamped up now."

"Go to hell." I said feeling my anger build up.

That only amused her as she continued smirking. Damon ran forward and tried to tackle her. She easily dodged it. "Now Damon I'll give you a choice. Stay here and attempt to kill me or…" Her eyes turned to me. "Try to get to get home to you family before they die." She sped off while I stood frozen in fear.

Damon was next to me in an instant. He grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him. "Come on." He said before running in the direction of my house. Using my new vampire speed I ran home fearing for my family.

When we arrived I headed for the door, only to be stopped by an invisible force. "Wha-?"

"You're not invited." Damon said

"Go you have to help them." I shouted knowing he would be the only one to save them. He ran through the door and I helplessly waited for him to return. He came back holding my mom in his arms, who had bite marks on her neck.

"Your father's unconscious. We need to get her to the hospital."

I nodded. "Go." He was gone in an instant leaving me alone.

I wanted to go in to check on my dad but with the barrier I could do nothing but wait. I looked around when my eyes settled on my sisters bracelet. I went to pick it up noticing the blood on there. _Was Mary in the house? Was she okay? _My questions were interrupted by my dad's footsteps. He had a very bad cut on his head and his breathing was deep. "Bonnie?" He rushed over to me to hug me. "Where's your mother."

"Hospital. Are you okay? Your head-"

"It was awful there were people- no monsters they came and attacked us. And they…they took Mary."

* * *

A/N: Finally sat down long enough to get this done. Question: Am I the only one who can't stop watching the Last Dance Vampire Diaries episode? It's got to be one of the best.


	20. The Fight

Bonnie's P.O.V

"We have to do something." I said as I paced the room.

"Why would she go after your family?" Stefan asked

"Who knows?"

I glanced in the direction of Damon, who had been sitting silently in a secluded area. He hadn't said anything since we'd got back from taking my mom to the hospital. He hadn't even made his usual comments, I was beginning to think that he was getting scared. That thought stirred some fear in me Damon was over 500, if he was scared then I knew I was screwed.

"Where's Sage?" Stefan asked

"Out looking for Katherine." I stated

"Did she say anything else?"

I shook my head. I looked at both Damon and Stefan. They both knew Katherine and how she operated. "Do you think my sister is alive?"

Stefan glanced at Damon before turning to me. "Katherine won't kill her if she needs her."

"Are you positive?" Stefan gave me a comforting smile before nodding. "Should we call Alaric? He does know about Klaus he can help us."

"Maybe I'll go call him." He said before leaving the room.

After Stefan left the room, there stood only me and Damon.

"Are you okay?" I tried to sound nonchalant but concern was the only thing that came out.

He looked up and his face showed a weird emotion. "Do you care?"

"No." I snapped. "If we're going to save my sister, we need you ready to kill." I said coldly.

He stepped closer to me. I fought the urge to step back because I knew he was trying to intimidate me. I kept my face stoic as I looked him in his dark eyes. "I don't believe you." He stated.

"What?"

"I don't believe you. Despite your attempts of pushing me away, I know you still care."

"I don't."

"You're lying, I can hear it when you speak. You still care."

He started to advance on me and I felt my resistance crumbling as I started to back away. "No."

"You do."

I backed into a wall and he stepped even closer, our lips inches away. Without warning, he crashed our lips together. I was surprised as my body instantly warmed by his touch. As I moaned in the kiss Damon decided to deepen it. I felt his arms wrap around me to pull me closer. I suddenly became aware of what we were doing and pushed him back hard. A look of utter shock came across his face as he stared back at me.

"What the hell was that?" I growled

"Me showing you that there's still something between us."

I was so angry with myself for letting him kiss me. I really didn't want the old feelings I had for him resurface, but it might have been too late for that. "You're wrong Damon."

"Then why did you just kiss me?"

I glared back at Damon. The sound of a throat clearing interrupted us. We both turned to see Stefan and Sage looking at us with both amusement and curiosity. "Are we interrupting?" Sage asked, smirking.

"No." I said quickly and only amusing them further. "Did you find them?"

Sage immediately sobered as he turned to me. "Yeah, I got word on a location they're meeting tonight."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "What time do we leave?"

"Tonight at eight."

I nodded, but then Damon spoke up. "You can come but you get your sister and leave. Got it?"

I wanted to protest but I knew it was useless so I just nodded.

"Okay we need to better the plan so we don't go in and get killed."

"Alaric's on his way. He'll want to there when we take them down."

"And you sure you can do it? Kill both of them?" I asked

"I say three vampires and a vampire hunter should suffice." Sage answered

"But Katherine has proven how strong she is and just hearing about this Klaus guy creeps me out."

"I think the odds are in our favor. Don't worry so much, Bonnie." Stefan said, smiling.

I nodded, as I did my best to smile back. I didn't want anything to happen to any of them, including Damon. I couldn't help but to be scared for all of them and being scared for myself. I knew it didn't matter now I would have to be brave no matter what.

* * *

After Alaric came over he gave us a quick lecture on his weapons and combat skills. I watched with interest as my once history teacher was now showing me how to kill one of the undead. "And this is a stake gun." He showed the weapon to everyone before holding it out to me. "I think you should take it."

I reached to grab it but Damon intercepted it. "She's not staying that long, I'll take that."

I gave Damon an annoyed look as I got up and reached for one of Alaric's stakes. Damon was about to complain but I cut him off. "I need something to protect myself just in case."

Stefan, Sage, and Alaric all seemed to be in agreement with me, leaving Damon no choice. He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Fine."

I smiled triumphantly as I place the stake in my jacket. We had came up with what I would like to think of as a solid plan. We started to head out after seven. During the planning we had all decided that it would be safe if Alaric was used as a last resort. I really didn't want him getting hurt, especially since I think Meredith has a thing for him.

Sage had led us to a clearing where Katherine and Klaus was suppose to meet in a few moments. My fear intensified as we spotted them. We all took cover behind objects to keep hidden from them. My mouth fell opened as I noticed that Mary was with them. I looked over to where Damon and Stefan were hidden. Damon noticed me and signaled me to be calm. Klaus looked around the room smirking.

"I know you're there." He called out to the room. "Now do you want to come out or play hide-and-seek." We all stayed hidden and silent. "Okay, fine if no one comes out then I'll be more than happy to kill dear Mary here."

"No." I screamed as I came into view. The others cautiously followed my actions.

I saw Katherine smirk as we all surrounded them. I also saw Klaus look me over with an impressed look on his face. "So…you're Bonnie. The power from you is magnificent."

"Bonnie you need to get out of here." Mary yelled

"I will…" I glanced at Klaus. "…once you're safe."

"That's what you think." Katherine replied

"Please, just let her go." I begged as I noticed the terrified look on my sister's face.

"As you wish." Klaus replied. He then turned back to my sister. "You will leave here and not remember any of this." She nodded as she walked off. I looked back to Klaus, confusion written all over my face.

"Why?"

"She was no longer needed, I have what I wanted." Klaus started to advance toward me but Damon intervened. He had successfully tackled Klaus to the ground. Stefan had ran to fight Katherine and Sage ran over to help Damon. I stood frozen as I watched the whole thing. Damon was suddenly thrown off of Klaus and the same thing happened to Sage. Katherine had blocked Stefan's attacked and thrown him across the room. Klaus had went over to Damon and picked him up by his neck.

Damon's eyes connected with mine and his voice appeared in my mind. _Go. Now. _My senses snapped back as I started to run from the clearing. I didn't get far as my path was blocked by Katherine.

She smirked, "Where are you going? The fun is just starting." She stated before grabbing my neck and slamming me against something. I opened my mouth to call out but nothing came out. I tried to pry her hand off of me, but she was too strong. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and willed her away from me and to my surprise she flew across the room by an invisible force. I fell the ground after I got free of her grip. She looked back at me with a look of anger and confusion. I shakily stood as she sped back over to me, but this time I dodged her attack. She was getting more angry by the second and now she wanted blood. I could feel my face changing as I looked back at her. I caught her by surprise as I sped over to her and grabbed her in the same manner as she did me.

We were both surprised when she wasn't as strong as I was. I closed my eyes again as I felt a surge of power go through me. I then heard Katherine screams, I opened my eyes to see her on fire. I stepped back as the flames consumed her. Her screams died down as she was reduced to ashes. I turned back to the others and saw them looking at me, but Klaus was missing.

"Where's Klaus?"

"He ran off." Damon said on alert.

"Bonnie you killed her." Stefan said in amazement.

I looked back at where Katherine was. I had did it; I killed Katherine. My glory was short lived as Stefan, Sage, and Damon yelled out my name. I turned around to be faced with Klaus. He had a syringe in his hand, I had no time to react as he stabbed me with it. I felt myself become weak as he then grabbed me and sped off. I felt us flying through the air as I drifted out of consciousness.


	21. Captured

Bonnie opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She noticed that she was lying in a bed she did not know as her own. She sat up and realized she was in a hotel room. She glanced around the room confused, before her memories flooding back to her. "You're up." A voice called

Bonnie's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Klaus stood tauntingly smirking at her. Her instincts quickly kicked in and she located the door and sped in the direction using her speed. Unfortunately, before she could reach the door, Klaus was suddenly in front of her. "They always try to run." He muttered, amused.

"What do you want with me?"

"You know…what you did to Katherine was remarkable."

Bonnie visibly tensed as she stared back at him. _Did he want revenge_, she thought. "Are you going to kill me?"

He chuckled as he took in her frozen form. "No, I want you to join me."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" She asked, numbly.

"You and me together. Just think of the things we will do."

"I'm not joining you." She said, quietly.

"Pardon?"

Bonnie sighed before looking him in his eyes. "I said I'm not joining you."

He nodded understandingly before turning away. "It's okay." She looked at him surprised as he started to carelessly pace back and forth. "Even as a vampire, you have a pure heart, it's what makes you so…desirable." He stopped pacing to turn back to her. "But I don't need your approval to make you mine."

She gasped as he suddenly sped over to her and held her face, forcing her eyes to his. "You are going to join me and give me no resistance." She nodded in a trancelike state. He smiled before letting her go. "Excellent." He walked over to a table and picked up a drink. "We have many things to discuss."

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Elena said, hysterically.

Stefan, Damon, and Sage had went back to the boarding house to find a way to get Bonnie back. Only to find the others there waiting for their return. Damon and Sage had left Stefan with the difficult duty of telling everyone what happen. "Klaus caught us all by surprise when he captured her, she didn't even see it coming."

Beside a shocked Meredith, Alaric spoke, "What about Katherine?"

Stefan gave a sad smile. "Bonnie killed her before she was taken."

Everyone in the room was shocked at the news that Bonnie had killed someone, even if that someone was Katherine.

"Why do you think he took her?" Matt asked

"I honestly have no idea."

"You don't think she's…not again." Caroline said, on the verge of tears.

"No." Damon said, drawing the attention to himself. "She's not dead, I would feel it." His voice was confident, but confidence was the last thing he felt. He didn't know what reasons Klaus had for taken Bonnie. Whatever the reason, it scared him. He didn't admit to anyone that his bond with Bonnie was severed, he couldn't even communicate with her mentally.

"Can you sense or track her or whatever you do?" Caroline asked, hopefully.

Damon lowered his eyes to the ground as he muttered a 'no'.

"I might know someone who can help." Sage said as he stepped into the room behind Damon.

Damon turned to Sage surprised by his statement. "And you're just telling us now?"

"It's not a sure thing."

"Well we have to try." Elena cut in.

"I might know a witch that is powerful enough to track her. Her name is Lily Simons."

"How do you know her?" Meredith asked, interested.

"I saved her from a gang of vamps around five years ago. The problem is she hates vampires."

"But you saved her life…" Matt said, confused.

"She would've rather died than have a vampire save her. Needless to say she hates me now."

"What if we asked her for help?" Elena suggested. "Will she listen to us?"

Sage thought for awhile before responding. "Perhaps, but she might be dangerous."

"It's Bonnie, we'll do whatever we have to."

The others nodded in agreement with Elena. The three vampires were reluctant to let them get involved, they were liabilities and could endanger everyone. But, they were needed to help Bonnie.

"Fine, lets go." Damon said leading the way out.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Caroline asked as she stared at the house that looked abandoned. "I mean she's supposed to be a witch and she lives…here."

"Care." Matt warned

"This was the last place I saw her."

"Is she here?" Elena asked, staring ahead.

"There's a strong energy coming from this house, she's in there somewhere."

"Lets go then." Stefan caught Elena by the arm. She turned to him in surprise.

"If you get in trouble call for me, use your mind and I'll hear you."

She nodded as she joined the other four making their way to the door. Alaric looked to the others before cautiously knocking on the door. They all waited patiently before the door swung open revealing a middle aged women. "Yes?" She asked, looking at each individual.

None of them had actually thought what to say. "Hi, my names Meredith and these are my friends. We came here because we need your help."

She smiled and shook her head. "Help with what?"

"We know you're a witch." Elena said

Lily immediately became suspicious. "How do you know that?"

Alaric sensed the conversation taking a bad turn and stepped in. "We're not a threat we just want to find our friend. She was kidnapped by a vampire named Klaus."

His statement caught Lily's attention. In the past she had heard many stories about the original vampire. She had always dreamed of taking him out and ridding the world of his evil. "Come in." She stepped aside and let the others come in.

"Can you do a spell to find her?" Caroline asked

"Do you have anything of hers?"

The others shook their head before Caroline spoke back up. "I borrowed this bracelet from her a week ago. Will it work?"

The witch nodded her head and accepted it after Caroline took it off. "I'll be quick." She said before walking off. She got the necessary materials together and started chanting. She felt a surge of power go through her before a location on her map started to glow. She looked at the map in disbelief. Klaus was still in Fell's Church, that meant she had to move fast. But she couldn't let those humans get in her way. She wrote down the hotel room name and stuffed it in her pocket. She walked out and met with the others. She handed Caroline her jacket back as she took in their questioning looks.

"Did you find her?" Matt asked

She gave a sad smile. "I believe he has taken her to Tennessee. They are on the move so you might want to hurry. This was the last place they were." She said as she handed them an address.

They all nodded and headed out. The three vampires became alert as they spotted the others making their way toward them. "Did she tell you anything?" Stefan asked

"She gave us this." Elena said taking the address out of her pocket.

"Tennessee?" Sage asked

"We better get moving before they move on." Stefan said

The others followed suit and got ready to leave.

* * *

"What are these exactly?" Bonnie asked Klaus as she flipped through the books.

"Books from previous witches I came across."

"When you say 'came across' you mean kill?"

"Mostly yes." Bonnie nodded as she continued to look through the books. She snapped her head up and stared at a plant. She let the chant run through her head before the plant caught on fire. She broke the spell gradually and the fire went out. "Most impressive."

"Thank you." She said before turning her focus back to the book.

Klaus decided it would be best if she got the chance to practice alone. He left the room to find them someone to eat.

Bonnie continued reading through all the books interested. She had wanted to learn spells every since Damon told her she was a witch. She had read that before witches had limits to their power. She figured now that she was a vampire/witch hybrid, that those rules didn't apply to her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a noise outside of the room. She carefully put the book down and stood up cautiously. "Klaus?"

The only answer she received was silence. She didn't know how but she could feel someone else there. After moments of not finding anyone she made her way back to the book. Then the door abruptly opened revealing a women.

Lily stared at the redhead before realizing that she was Bonnie, the girl the humans were looking for. She also realized that she was a vampire. She felt sorry for the girl but there was a chance she belonged to Klaus now. She focused her power and targeted Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the women confused. She saw her focus on her and before she could do anything she screamed. Her head felt like it was exploding. Her hands instantly went to hold her head. She collapsed on the floor in pain. The women took a stake from her jacket and went for Bonnie. Bonnie gasped as she saw her lift the stake above her chest. She closed her eyes, preparing for what was to come…but nothing came but Lily's screams.

She opened her eyes to see Klaus behind her, with his teeth sunk in her neck. Lily fell to the ground as Klaus dropped her. The pain in Bonnie's head stopped. Klaus rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. "Who was that?" She asked, trying to maintain her composure.

"A really pissed off witch."

"Trying to kill me?"

"No, trying to kill me." Klaus went over to inspect the witch lying on the floor. She wasn't dead…yet. He turned back to Bonnie, whose eyes were trained on the witch's neck wound.

"Hungry?"

Bonnie's eyes snapped to his. "I-I can't." She whispered

He went over to her and took her hand. "You're free to do whatever you want." She hesitantly walked over to Lily's weaken form. She hadn't had blood and a while and the urge to bite was taking over. She looked to Klaus, her face becoming demonic. He smirked as he stared back. "Go on."

She turned back to her and bite into her neck like a savage animal. As she raised her head again Klaus continued smirking as he took in her the wild look on her face and the blood on her lips. "Now we're having fun."


	22. Something Different

"She lied to us." Stefan stated as he and Damon rejoined the group.

"W-what do you mean?" Elena asked

"No one has saw either of them."

"Are you sure she just didn't get it wrong?" Meredith asked in a cool voice.

Damon shook his head, "No. She led us here on purpose."

"Why? It makes no sense."

"I have no idea." Stefan answered

Damon's head snapped up as he made a realization. "You don't think she…would go after him herself?" Everyone's attention went to Damon for an explanation. "She does hate vampires, right?"

"_Vous avez raison_, she must have." Sage said in realization.

"So you think she went to go kill Klaus herself?" Alaric questioned.

"Exactly." Stefan said

"Do you think she's strong enough?" Meredith asked, turning to Sage.

"She overestimates herself."

"Wait guys," Caroline started, "Bonnie is with him, we didn't tell her she was a vampire. What if she attacks her too?"

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by Caroline's statement. She had a very good point how would they know if Bonnie was still alive.

"I'm sure she's okay." Matt said, uncertainty lacing his voice.

Stefan looked around at the group. "I'm sure you're right." He said, trying to give hope.

"We need to keep moving." Damon said, heading back to the car.

"We have no leads now. How do we find her?" Elena asked

"I don't know," Stefan responded, "But we'll find her."

Elena's eyes started to get watery. "Where could they be?"

* * *

Peter's Bar was the hottest place for people to go. The place was always filled with people, regardless of age. This night was no different. Bonnie walked into the bar and placed herself on a bar stool, next to a guy with dark hair.

Bonnie turned to get a better look at the stranger. He was dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket. She also noticed his eyes, they were dark green. She didn't shy away when he caught her staring, she just smiled.

The guy smirked as he looked Bonnie over. He turned to her, smirk still plastered on his face. "Hello there, I'm Chris Hall."

"Bonnie." She said, seeming uninterested.

"Have a last name?"

"Maybe."

Bonnie could tell he already liked her. He confirmed her thoughts when he turned back to the bartender. "Can I get a drink for the lady?" He asked, nodding his head toward Bonnie. They watched as the bartender nodded and left. He wasn't gone very long before he returned with a drink for Bonnie.

"Thanks." She uttered, taking a sip of her drink.

"So, Bonnie…tell me about yourself." Chris probed

"I…rather not." She said, dismissively. "I'm not really here to talk tonight."

The seduction in her tone didn't escape his attention. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Sure."

Chris put a few dollars on the bar before leading Bonnie out. Once outside Bonnie started to drag him in another direction. "Where are you going? The car's this way." He asked, confused.

"I want to show you something." She saw the doubt that crossed his face. "Don't you trust me?" She asked, playfully.

Another smile made its way on his face as he continued to follow her. Bonnie stopped dragging him along once they came across an alley. He looked at Bonnie, puzzled. She merely smiled as she pulled his lips down to hers. The kiss became more passionate as Chris wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. She pulled away from him, enjoying the lustful look in his eyes. When she was human she would have never been capable to do this to guys. She always came last around Elena, Meredith, and Caroline. He stared back at her, "Why did you pull away?" He asked, almost desperate.

"I came to show you something." He chuckled as he leaned back down to kiss her, but she moved away, successfully stopping him. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

She smiled at his behavior. "Chris, I like you. So, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

Her face started to change as she stared back at him. "Don't scream." She said before ripping into his neck and drinking. His attempts to fight her off became useless. His screams died out quick before his green eyes became lifeless and he fell to the ground. She stared down at the body before the sound of someone clapping broke her out of the trance. She turned to be faced with Klaus, standing with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Very good." Bonnie reached up to wipe the blood from her mouth. "You just might be better at this than Katherine."

"I am better than Katherine." She said

Klaus seemed impressed by the hybrid, she was tough, with or without compulsion. "We'll see…let's move on."

"Where now?"

"Back to the room."

"What about the body?"

"It's already been taken care of." He extended his hand to Bonnie. "We have many things to discuss."

"Like what?" She asked, placing her hand in his.

He shrugged, "How we are going to kill your friends."

* * *

The next day the group had got back to the boarding house. The events of the previous day was taking its toll. Stefan noticed the tired looks on everyone. "Why don't you guys stay here. There's enough room for everyone."

Elena looked back at him. "Where will you be?"

"I need to hunt."

"Me too." Damon said, already heading to the door.

Stefan looked around, not wanting to leave them alone. Sage stepped forward, "I'll stay."

"Are you sure?"

"_Oui_," He said, nodding.

Stefan gave a curt nod in response before leaving out the door. They both sped to the woods to look for their dinner. After feeding Stefan wiped his mouth and started to look around for Damon. He sensed him not to far away and started moving forward. He spotted Damon staring with a distant look on his face. "What is it?"

"You don't smell it?" He asked

"Smell what?"

"Blood. Human Blood."

"Are you sure?"

Damon turned to his brother with an annoyed expression on his face. "You think I don't know how human blood smells?"

Stefan took another sniff in the air. "I'm smelling it now." He said before walking in the direction of the smell. They continued on their path before they spotted two vampires. Stefan motioned Damon to stay put and listen.

The vampire that was wearing a dark hooded jacket started to speak. "Why are we cleaning up his mess again?" He and the other vampire were burying something, but Damon and Stefan couldn't see what it was.

"I didn't realize you had a death wish." The other vampire relied sarcastically.

"I don't."

"If Klaus heard you say that…"

The first vampire cut his off his words, "Yeah, I know."

Stefan finally realized that they were burying a body…no two bodies. He looked to Damon who had still been concentrating on the two before them.

_Damon? _Stefan sent mentally.

_I know._

_Don't do anything stupid._

Damon chose to ignore his words as he sent the next message, _Those two idiots are the key to finding Bonnie. Either help me or stay out of my way._

Stefan didn't get a chance to respond as Damon sped forward, knocking both vampires to the ground. Stefan released a frustrated sigh before helping his brother. The vampire in the dark jacket recovered first, and rushed toward Damon. Stefan occupied the other vampire as he skillfully blocked an attack and delivered a blow to the vampire's stomach.

Damon broke off a branch from a nearby tree and staked the younger vampire in his heart. He looked over to see Stefan standing over the vampire, who appeared to be in pain. When he attempted to get back up, Damon kneed him in the face, rendering him unconscious. He looked back to Stefan, "Let's get him back." Stefan nodded in affirmation before helping Damon with the vampire.

* * *

"He's starting to wake." Alaric said, intently watching the vampire that was tied to a chair.

Everyone started to gather around each wondering what the new individual would tell. "You got a name?" Stefan asked

The vampire smiled arrogantly before saying, "Kyle."

"We know you're working with Klaus." Damon stated, "Tell us where he is."

"He'll kill me if I tell you."

Damon rolled his eyes, and walked over to him. He looked him in his eyes before stabbing his arm with a stake. Kyle let out a painful scream. "I think your biggest worry now is me."

"Go to hell." Kyle bit out.

Damon gave an amused chuckle before walking over to the table that held Alaric's weapons. He idly put on a pair of gloves before picking up a peculiar plant. He walked back over to Kyle, and put the vervain against his face. Sound of Kyle's skin being burned was heard throughout the room. After deciding he had enough, Damon held the vervain back. "Feel like talking now?"

Kyle gritted his teeth while waiting for his skin to heal. "Klaus will kill you." He stated, "Why would you want to find him?"

"He took someone important to me."

He laughed in response. "The redhead?"

Everyone in the room started to tense at the mention of Bonnie. "Where are they?" Damon darkly asked.

The vampire's smile didn't falter as he replied, "Right now I don't think she wants to be saved."

Damon let out an audible growl, startling the humans in the room. "Tell me." Kyle remained silent as he merely smiled amusedly. Damon took the vervain once more and ran it across his face. "Now." He growled over Kyle's agonizing screams.

"Fine…" Kyle yelled out. "I'll tell you."

* * *

Klaus had just finished a blood bad he had stolen from the local hospital. He gave a glance over at his hybrid partner, who just sat staring at the books she had received. She was finally embracing her potential. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door being forced open. He smiled, already knowing the identity of the intruder.

Damon stepped inside of the room, checking around for Klaus, but his eyes fell on the redhead not too far from him. Bonnie quickly got out of her seat and tensed at Damon's arrival. Damon was speechless as he stared back at Bonnie. He instantly noticed that something was different about her. "What an unpleasant surprise Mr. Salvatore." Klaus said behind Damon.

Damon turned his attention to Klaus. "Let her go." He said, his voice dangerously calm.

Klaus just smirked at the younger vampire. "No." He said, almost tauntingly.

With one more glance toward Bonnie, Damon turned back to Klaus. "I wasn't asking." He said before his face changed and he ran toward Klaus.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. This story is almost done - but a sequel might be written. I haven't decided yet.


	23. The End

Damon turned his attention to Klaus. "Let her go." He said, his voice dangerously calm.

Klaus just smirked at the younger vampire. "No." He said, almost tauntingly.

With one more glance toward Bonnie, Damon turned back to Klaus. "I wasn't asking." He said before his face changed and he ran toward Klaus.

Damon was caught off guard as he was suddenly sent flying backwards, causing him to collide into a wall. He groaned in pain as he looked back to Bonnie, who slowly started to lower her raised hand after attacking him. He quickly got back to his feet. He stared back at her defensive form in confusion. "Bonnie, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I have to." She said before raising her hand again, pining him to the wall.

Klaus watched in amusement as he struggled against the invisible force. "Bonnie," He called, "Let him go."

She turned to him in confusion. "What?"

"Let him go." Bonnie stared at him a few moments before releasing her hold on Damon. He fell to the ground, his eyes pitch black as he stared angrily at Klaus. "We need to have a little talk."

* * *

"Are you sure he can't get free?" A worried Caroline asked.

"No, I put enough vervain in him to weaken him." Alaric said, his eyes still on the vampire. "There's also some on the ropes.

"Damon hasn't checked in," Meredith started, "I guess he was telling the truth."

"When is Sage coming back?" Matt asked, "I can't take this waiting."

"Join the club." Elena said before turning back to watch Stefan.

Stefan nervously paced back and forth. He didn't like sitting around and doing nothing, but Damon had insisted he stay with the others. He hadn't been close to his brother since they became vampires but he still worried. Damon was now facing the oldest vampire in history alone. He wasn't surprised that Damon would do something so impulsive that would lead to his ultimate demise. He was surprised by the reason he was doing it.

Love.

His love for Bonnie has changed him. It brought out the side of his brother that he thought died along with them five hundred years ago. It had started out as a game, Bonnie was only meant to be his amusement before he moved on. Things didn't go as planned when he finally realized what he felt for her was real. They had been through a lot and they deserved to have a happy life.

Stefan sighed as he realized that may not ever be. His eyes met Elena's and he realized that she had been watching him. She gave him a gentle smile. "You holding up okay?" She asked

He gave a weak smile as he stared back. "Barely,"

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, "I can't just keep sitting here."

"I know, but it's not much we can do."

A new, familiar voice cut in, "_Au contraire,_" All eyes went to Sage as he stepped inside the room, a charming smile present of face.

"Sage," Stefan said, urgency in his voice. "Did you get it?"

Sage continued to smile as he removed something from his bag. "White ash wood."

Stefan sighed in relief. "Good. We have to get there before it's too late."

"What about them?" He asked, inclining his head toward the group.

Stefan turned to the vampire hunter. "Alaric, I need you to watch them."

He gave them a curt nod. "I'll keep them safe."

Stefan and Sage headed toward the door. They both stopped when Elena called out Stefan's name.

"I'll go wait outside." Sage said, leaving out the door.

Elena walked up to Stefan. "Elena, what is it?"

She let out a weary sigh. "I'm not good at this." Stefan stared on in confusion. "But, if I never saw you again…" She pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss. Stefan responded and deepened the kiss immediately. They pulled apart after a while. Elena met Stefan's eyes and whispered, "I love you."

He softly smiled in response. "I love you too."

"Come back okay."

Stefan nodded before he joined Sage outside, and headed towards Klaus.

* * *

Damon groaned as he made his way back to his feet. "Whatever you have say, I don't wanna hear it."

"What if I said you and Bonnie could be together?"

Damon was taken aback by his words, but he knew he couldn't trust anything Klaus said. "I would say go to hell."

Klaus smirked at the vampire. "Damon, we don't have to be enemies." Klaus paused to take a glance toward Bonnie. "Just think, the three of us, it would be a bloodshed."

"Bonnie and I will be together," Damon said, "When you're dead."

He felt satisfaction seeing Klaus' smile slip, but it died once he sped back over to him, choking him. "You need to show more respect to me, do you know why?"

He struggled to speak, "You're older?"

Klaus chuckled, "No, because I can easily end you." He said before throwing Damon back against the wall.

Bonnie watched as Damon struggled to get back up. Half of her wanted to run by his side and help him, but the other half was loyal to Klaus, and that half was stronger. She stood conflicted as she watched Klaus speed back over to Damon and deliver numerous punches to him. She took a step toward the fight, but a stronger force in her mind told her to stay.

After taking his abuse, Damon was now badly beaten. Klaus had finally stopped his attacks. "What do you have to say now?"

He managed a smirk before saying, "Is that all you got?"

Klaus sighed, "Pity. You could've been useful." He sped off and back again, this time returning with a stake.

Damon knew this was the end for him. Everything now felt as if they were happening in slow motion. His eyes rose to meet Bonnie's for one last time. He noticed the saddened look on her face. He felt better knowing that he was dying for something important.

He was dying for her.

He gave one last glance toward her, his eyes showing love. He turned back to Klaus, accepting his fate.

Bonnie watched Damon's defeated form on the floor. He turned his head to meet her eyes. She was taken aback by the emotion his eyes held, and it was all for her. He then turned his eyes back to Klaus.

Klaus lifted the stake, ready to seal his fate. He was stopped by a force throwing him backwards. Bonnie sped over to Damon and knelt beside him. She turned back to Klaus, ready to attack if needed. "You've resisted my compulsion," He stated, "You're more powerful than I thought."

"Bonnie," Damon's weak voice called, "Get out of here."

"No." She whispered, "I'm not leaving." Her attention turned back to Klaus, who was already back on his feet. She also stood back up to meet Klaus. Without thinking, she threw Klaus back against the wall using her powers. She picked up the stake Klaus dropped, and sped over to him, successfully piecing through his heart. She let out a relieved sigh as he fell to the ground. She started back toward Damon before she was thrown back into a wall. Her eyes widened as she stared back at Klaus. "H-how?" She chocked out.

"You're gonna need a lot more than that."

"No problem," Stefan said behind Klaus. He immediately put the white ash wood through Klaus' chest.

Bonnie watched Klaus fall to the ground again before jumping in Stefan's arms. "Stefan!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're okay"

Bonnie looked to the ground and back to him. "Will he come back?"

"No," Sage said from across the room, checking Damon. "He's gone."

"Damon," Bonnie whispered before walking over to him. He gave her small smile through all his bruises. By instinct, Bonnie's fangs descended and she bit into her wrist. She placed her wrist in Damon's mouth and watch in fascination as his wounds healed. She slowly pulled her wrist back while she stared at him. "Thanks for coming for me." She said while keeping her eyes trained on Damon.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Caroline timidly asked

"I'm sure they're fine, Care." Meredith said, keeping her voice cool.

"How can you be so calm?" Caroline said, "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course, I'm just not freaking out, that stuff helps no one."

They all sat in silence until a voice spoke up. "Why the long face?" Bonnie asked

Everyone stood shocked as the witness their friend walk in the room with Stefan, Damon, and Sage in tow. Elena was the first to recover. "Bonnie!" She got up from where she was sitting and ran to Bonnie. Meredith and Caroline followed and threw their arms around her in a hug.

"It's good to see you guys too."

They broke apart for after awhile. "What happened to Klaus?" Meredith asked

"Dead." Damon answered, "What happened to Kyle?"

"Dead. Alaric killed him after you guys left."

"So things can go back to normal." Caroline asked, hope in her voice.

Damon noticed the look that crossed Bonnie's face at the question. She then forced a smile before nodding. "Yeah, things will go back."

"You all can stay with us again," Stefan started, "It's been a long day." He looked around as everyone nodded their heads in affirmation.

* * *

An hour later, Stefan laid in bed. The day's events running through his head. His door suddenly opened, and Elena walked in. He sat up as she walked in. "You're still up." She stated.

"Yeah, did you need something?"

"No, just couldn't stay with Caroline any longer." She hoped he didn't see through the lie. "I was wondering if I could crash here tonight."

"Of course." He slid over to make room for her. She took the invitation and crawled onto the bed.

They both laid in a comfortable silence until Elena spoke, "About what I said earlier…"

"You're not taking it back, are you?"

She shot up quickly. "No, I-I'm just saying I don't want you to think that I didn't mean it, or I said it because I thought I would never see you again."

"Oh," He relaxed, "I didn't think that Elena."

"All of this should freak me out." She started, "But it doesn't, I feel like I belong here…with you."

Stefan smiled, "I feel the same way." He said before leaning forward and kissing her.

* * *

"So there's never a dull moment in your life." Meredith said, staring at Alaric.

He chuckled at her statement. "No, that's the life of a hunter." He watched as she nodded.

"Are you staying in Fell's Church?"

"Normally, I would say there's nothing for me to stay for." A look of disappointment flashed across her face. "But there's something here I can't just give up."

Her eyes brightened, "Really, what?"

"Not really what, it's who." He leaned closer to her and gently touched his lips to hers.

"You're staying for me?" She asked

He nodded as she began to smile at him. "I just have to tell you something before we move on."

"What?"

His smile slowly dropped. "You might want to sit down."

* * *

Bonnie stood outside, gazing at the stars above her. She noticed Damon walk toward her. "How are you doing?" He asked

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." She said, fixing him with a pointed look.

"Fine." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I already know what's on your mind."

"Damon," She whispered, "I killed people. How does that make me any different than him?"

"You're different because you feel something. You feel remorse for what you've done."

"It still doesn't fix anything. I could easily turn into him."

"No, you're not like him. You'll never be like him."

"How do you know?" She whispered, "I could've killed you too."

"But you didn't," He gently grabbed her face, forcing their eyes to meet. "That's what makes you good. That's why I love you."

A tear fell down her face as she took in his words. "I love you too, Damon." She said before pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

* Four Months Later *

"Summer is finally here!" Caroline said, as they all walked into the boarding house. It had become a regular tradition for them to hang out at the boarding house after school. It also had become like a second home to them. "No more school."

"Until next semester." Meredith said

"Meredith don't remind me." She said, "We need to do something epic this summer."

"Like what, Care?" Matt asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"I have no idea but we'll think of something."

"Whatever we do we're doing it together." Elena joined in beside Stefan.

Bonnie looked up as an idea crossed her mind. "We should all go away."

"That's great," Caroline exclaimed, "We're have to go somewhere fun and exotic."

"But where?"

"I have an idea," Damon joined in, walking to stand beside Bonnie. "We'll go to Florence."

"That's perfect," Elena said before turning to Stefan. "I always wanted to see where you grew up."

"It is a good idea." Stefan agreed

"You sound shocked." Damon said

Nods around the room confirmed that everyone like the idea.

Bonnie smiled at everyone in the room. "So it's settled, we're going to Florence."

_This should be interesting._

* * *

**A/N: OMG! - **I tried to be really careful with this chapter I wanted the end to be good. (What did you guys think?)

I'm done! It's been so great writing this story and knowing that you guys enjoyed this story made it even better. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favored this story. I love you guys.


	24. Note

Hey guys! This update is to get opinions on my next works. Be honest and let me know what you think. Also, I've been looking for a beta to edit my stories. If anyone is interested let me know and we can go from there.

Here are a couple of story ideas:

**1) What happens in Florence…**(Title may change.)

This of course is the sequel to Seduce and Destroy. I will probably write this one no matter what.

_- The gang take their trip to Florence. Nothing could go wrong, right? Except for someone is stalking Bonnie, Elena gets kidnapped, Meredith starts to develop feelings for Sage, and Damon's ex is out to kill him and Stefan. What was suppose to be a normal vacation turns to complete chaos. _

**2) Future Unknown **(Title may change.)

This one is for Show!Bamon and is also a rewrite of my other story What Lies Beneath. Here's what to expect from that one.

_Prologue_

_It was like he was in a different place. The town seemed bigger and brighter. Mostly everyone he passed on the streets walked as if they had nothing to worry it about. This place had a happy vibe to it. It almost seemed…safe. This was not the place he grew up in. It almost seemed like another world, and Scott hated it. _

_Crossing the street, he spotted a young women heading to her car. He smirked as she got in her car to drive off. He followed her until she stopped at the Mystic Grill. She started to get out of the car after checking her reflection in the mirror. Turning around from her car, she was suddenly faced with Scott. She unsuccessfully tried to hold back her surprised gasp. Scott studied the women, noting her slim figure and her brown hair. "Did I scare you?" Scott asked, tilting his head. _

_She gave a small laugh after studying the guy before her. "Umm…no. I was just surprised." _

_He gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine," She breathed out, "Did you need any help?" _

_Scott's smile brightened as he looked over the girl. "Yeah, I'm new to this town." _

"_Oh, well welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm Haley." She said, holding out her hand._

_He grabbed her hand and said, "Scott Charles. And yes, I do need help." _

"_Well, what do you need?" _

"_I feel like I've been traveling forever, and now I'm hungry." _

"_No problem. The Grill has the best food in town." _

_He chuckled at her response. "No, I'm hungry for something else." _

_Haley gasped as she saw veins appear below Scott's now black eyes. She turned to run back to her car, but Scott sped in front of her. "Please, don't hurt me." She said, now in tears. _

"_Sorry, it's what I do." His fangs descended before he tore into Haley's neck. He let her lifeless body fall carelessly to the ground before wiping his mouth. His face returned to normal before his eyes trailed over to Haley's car. "Finally feels like home." _

_The next morning Liz Forbes had came into the office early. She was soon met by an officer. "Sheriff, we had another attack last night." He stated_

_Liz sighed, for the last couple of months vampire activity had slowed down. But still she was no idiot, she knew Mystic Falls would never be rid of vampires. "I'll handle it. Tell me about the victim." _

"_Her name was Haley Smith." _

"_How old?" She asked, distractedly._

"_Seventeen." _

_Liz shook her head. So young. "Where was the body found?" _

"_Outside of the Mystic Grill."_

"_Did anyone see anything?" The officer shook his head. "I'll head out soon. I need to make a phone call." He nodded before leaving. She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. _

"_Liz?" Came Damon's surprised voice. _

"_Yes, it's me." She had been expecting the surprise in his voice. She tried to lose contact with the Savatores after trying to kill Damon. "I-I need your help." _

"_Is this about your vampire daughter?"_

"_No, Caroline's fine. There was an attack last night outside the Grill." _

"_You didn't accidentally shoot anymore civilians, did you?" _

"_Damon, I'm serious. It was a vampire attack." _

_He went silent for a while. "There are no other vampires here."_

"_Well, a girl is dead." She sighed, "Will you help me?" _

_Damon contemplated for a while before rolling his eyes. "I'll meet you outside the grill." _

"_Thank you." She said, sincerely. _

_Damon let out a frustrated sigh. He spotted his brother walking into the room. "Sheriff says there was an attack last night." _

"_Vampire?" _

"_As always," He looked at his brother's relaxed demeanor. "I was just going to go meet her." _

"_Want me to tag along?" _

"_No, I got this one." He nodded and started to leave. "Where you off to?" _

"_I was going to feed, then to see Elena. But now that there's a new vampire, I should just go to make sure she's okay." _

"_Then by all means, go to your always distressed damsel." _

"_Would you two quit it?" Elena Gilbert said, watching her best friend and her brother make out._

_They broke apart after her plea. Bonnie turned to face her friend, giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry Lena."_

"_I'm not." Jeremy said, smirking at Elena._

_Elena rolled her eyes at her brother. "Bonnie, we need to get going. Caroline's meeting us at the Grill."_

_She nodded before turning back to her boyfriend. "I guess I'll see you later." _

"_Yeah, Alaric's going to finish his weapon lecture today, so I'll call you as soon as I'm done." _

"_Good." They left after Jeremy gave Bonnie one parting kiss. _

**3) Enemies **

This one is also for Show!Bamon.

_In Mystic Falls, there is a feud between witches and vampires. After her grandmother dies, Bonnie Bennett is forced to lead the witches in the battle against vampires. Everything falls apart when she meets Damon Salvatore, one of the most known vampires. Their forbidden love causes a stir between the two rivals. Can they survive it?_

**4) Crossover TVD/Supernatural **

I don't have a story for that yet, but I would love to cross those two shows over because i love them BOTH.

* * *

**So let me know which one you guys wanna see. I'll put a poll on my profile also. **


End file.
